L'élu
by LesPetitesPoupees
Summary: Alors que Duo vient de perdre son père, il doit faire face à son destin... contient des scènes explicites
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

**Papa veux-tu que j'aille chercher le médecin ?**

**Non Duo. Ce sera inutile. **Répond le vieil homme alité.

**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il pourrait te donner quelque chose… **Insista le jeune homme à son chevet.

**S'il te plaît Duo, il faut que tu acceptes que mon heure soit venue. **Dit-il en caressant la joue de son fils. Je te demande de me pardonner.

**Il n'y a rien à te pardonner. Tu n'as pas décidé de nous quitter si tôt. **Dit-il les yeux larmoyants.

**Je t'ai caché des choses à ton sujet. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Je n'ai plus le temps de tout te raconter mais sache qu'un homme viendra à ta rencontre le jour de ton anniversaire pour que tu le suives… N'ai pas peur… Il répondra à toutes tes questions.**

**Mais… **Il ne pu poursuivre sa question car il se rendit compte que son père venait de rendre son dernier souffle. **Papa ! Papa ! Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.** Pleure t-il sur le corps de son père.

Cela allait faire une semaine que Père Maxwell décéda laissant derrière lui son fils adoptif Duo qui fêtait aujourd'hui son dix-huitième anniversaire. Toute la communauté paroissienne fut présente lors des funérailles afin de soutenir au mieux ce pauvre enfant. Tout le monde connaissait Duo. Cet enfant qui fut recueilli par le Père Maxwell alors qu'il est encore un nourrisson.

Aujourd'hui aurait du être un jour de fête mais Duo avait décidé de rester à la maison et ne voir personne. Il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. La douleur était trop présente surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette maison où il revoyait les moments heureux passé ici auprès de lui. Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Duo se réveilla le cœur lourd. Il alla dans la cuisine se préparer son petit déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un sonna. Il alla ouvrir. Un homme de taille moyenne, cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et des yeux onyx se trouvait devant lui. Il entre sans en demander la permission. Il ne dit rien. Duo est surprit et ne sait quoi faire. L'inconnu se dirige dans le salon, Duo sur ses talons. Une fois arrivé il se retourne vers le jeune homme.

**Y a-t-il des effets personnels que tu désires emporter avec toi ? Je te donne cinq minutes pour tout rassembler.** Dit calmement l'inconnu scrutant Duo de haut en bas.

Duo trop abasourdi ne réagit pas. Prenant cela pour un non, le brun à la queue-de-cheval lui attrapa le bras pour le conduire à l'extérieur. Duo réagit enfin et se dégage de son emprise.

**Je n'irais nul pars en pyjama avec vous. Je ne vous connais pas. Vous rentrez chez moi sans même vous présenter et exigez que je vous obéisse… **

**Mon nom est Wufei. Maintenant, suivez moi. **Coupa le dit Wufei en s'approchant de Duo. Mais ce dernier ne daigna pas réagir.L'homme aux cheveux noirs perdant patience, endormi Duo en une pression du pouce sur un point dans le cou. Duo s'endormi aussitôt dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Duo ne reconnaît pas l'endroit. Il est dans un grand lit très confortable. La pièce est sombre, d'épais rideaux de couleur pourpre empêchent les rayons du soleil d'y pénétrer. Après avoir examiné l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, Duo se décide à sortir du lit et à regarder par la fenêtre. C'est un grand jardin dont les limites ne sont pas visibles. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fait se retourner. Un jeune homme blond se présente à lui.

**Bonjour Duo. **Dit-il avec le sourire en déposant un plateau contenant de la nourriture sur la table.

**Euh…Bon…Bonjour. **Répond Duo.

**Je me présente. Je m'appelle Quatre, je suis l'un des conseillés et amis du maître de ces lieux. Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. Je sais que Wufei peut être un vrai rustre.**

Duo ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui. Il décide de s'avancer et de commencer à manger. Mine de rien il n'avait pas eut la possibilité de petit-déjeuner se matin.

**Apparemment j'ai bien fais d'emmener de quoi de rassasier. Tu as un grand appétit. **Remarque le blond avec un petit rire.

**Votre chien de garde ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.** Répondit-il agressif.

**Ne lui en veux pas trop. Il était chargé de revenir avec toi au plus vite.**

**Pourquoi ? Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un kidnapping. Lorsque les gens vont se rendre compte de ma disparition, ils vont vous retrouver. Si c'est de l'argent que vous désirez, vous êtes tombez sur la mauvaise personne. Je n'ai rien…Je n'ai plus rien.** Finit-il en baissant les yeux espérant cacher sa tristesse.

**Non détrompe toi. Tu es la personne que nous cherchions. Tu es l'élu.**

**L'élu ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?**

**L'élu est un être humain destiné à devenir le compagnon du plus puissant vampire que la Terre est porté. Il devra le rejoindre et suivre une initiation le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Cela permettra de garder l'alliance entre humains et vampires intacte.**

**Vampires ?**

**Oui, vampires. Les légendes et histoires de vampires que les humains se racontent pour se faire peur ont en quelque sorte une part de réel. Nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils…**

**Nous ?**

**C'est exact. Je suis un vampire. Mais je te rassure, nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal. Comme je te le disais, inutile de donner du crédit aux moyens de tuer les vampires de nombreux best-sellers.**

**J'ai du mal à vous croire.**

**Tiens, ceci est une lettre du Père Maxwell. Elle devait te revenir s'il lui était impossible de te raconter ton histoire. **Dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. Duo l'a prend la main tremblante.

_Duo, mon fils_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que je n'ai pas pu rester auprès de toi suffisamment pour te dire la vérité._

_Sache que tes véritables parents t'ont sincèrement aimé. Mais il leur était impossible de faire face à ta destiné. C'est pourquoi ils t'ont confiés à moi. Je t'ai aimé comme mon propre fils et s'est ce que tu es._

_L'élu se distingue des autres êtres humains par une marque de naissance en forme de croix à la base de la nuque. Ainsi, ton destin ne peut être changé. Il débutera dès ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Une alliance entre humains et vampires a été créée pour instaurer la paix. Elle se concrétise par l'union des élus respectifs des deux clans. Durant toutes ces années elle était éphémère puisqu'ils n'ont jamais pu être réunis. L'élu vampire a attendu patiemment ta venue. Mais ta venue au monde ce su et il s'est mit à ta recherche. Il fut décidé de t'accorder une vie normale en attendant ta majorité. Le délai écoulé tu devra subir l'initiation._

_Je te demande pardon de la manière dont tu apprends cela. J'aurai aimé que ça se passe autrement._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Ton père, David Maxwell._

Duo est totalement bouleversé. Quatre remarqua que le jeune homme tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Il le prit dans ses bras essayant de le réconforter avec des paroles rassurantes. L'effet est immédiat et Duo laisse enfin sortir sa peine.

Toute la journée, Duo vit défiler de nombreuses personnes venant prendre ses mesures, lui faire essayer différents tissus et couleurs. Il se demandait pourquoi tant d'agitation ? Quatre le rassura en lui rappelant que l'initiation devait impérativement se faire ce soir.

**En parlant de cela. Comment ce déroule exactement l'initiation ?**

**Père Maxwell ne l'a pas mentionné dans sa lettre ?** Demanda Quatre légèrement rouge.

**Non. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de bizutage comme lors de l'adhésion d'une confrérie universitaire ?**

**Non. En fait…Hum…L'initiation se fait par l'union des élus respectifs des deux clans.** Voyant que Duo ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, il continua. **Leur union se fait de manière intime. Cela s'apparente à un mariage. Les élus étant destiné l'un à l'autre, l'union est l'échange…non plutôt le don mutuel de leur pureté respectif.**

**Tu veux dire que je dois me marier avec un inconnu et lui donner ma… ma… **Finit par comprendre un Duo des plus gêné.

**Virginité. **Compléta Quatre à sa place.

* * *

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

**Tu veux dire que je dois me marier avec un inconnu et lui donner ma… ma… **Finit par comprendre un Duo des plus gêné.

**Virginité. **Compléta Quatre à sa place.

**Oui. Je n'est jamais eut l'occasion de…le faire avec qui que ce soit.**

**Nous le savons déjà.**

**Comment ça ?** Demanda t-il vivement.

**En fait, il s'agit d'une condition pour l'union.**

**Oh ! Cela veut dire que…qu'il est également vierge ?** Demanda t-il timidement.

**Oui. Il t'a attendu toute sa vie. Et je peux te dire que sa vie vampirique fut très longue.** Rit-il.

**Je vois.**

**Qu'y a-t-il ?** Le voyant hésiter, il continu. **Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Tu peux te confier à moi sans craindre que je ne le répète.**

**Sais juste que…tu dis que ça fait longtemps qu'il attend.** Après un silence, Quatre l'encourage de poursuivre d'un sourire. **Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur…de ce qu'il attend de moi ?**

**N'ais pas peur et tout ce passera très bien. Il ne te fera pas de mal.** Duo parut rassuré de sa réponse. Quatre voulait lui poser une question depuis un moment et ne pu plus se retenir. **Donc…le fait qu'il soit un homme ne te pose pas de problème ?**

**Non. Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai même pas réfléchi. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par personne. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir quelles sont mes préférences sexuelles. Et encore moins en ce moment.**

**Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour le décès de ton père. Nous aurions aimé que l'initiation ne se fasse pas durant la période de ton deuil mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement.** Dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**Ce n'est pas grave. La douleur est toujours présente mais elle s'estompe de jour en jour. Je pensais vouloir rester seul pour…digérer. Mais en fait, je me sens mieux depuis que je suis ici. Parler à quelqu'un m'aide énormément. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Je ne te connais que depuis…aujourd'hui et je te considère déjà comme un ami.**

**Je te considère également comme un ami. **C'est à ce moment là que Catherine arrive dans la pièce pour les prévenir que la cérémonie allait commencée dans une heure. Le blond et la jeune femme durent rassurer Duo en lui indiquant comment ça se passera et ce qu'il devra faire.

* * *

Duo s'avança à travers l'allée principale de cette immense bâtisse. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile marron, d'une chemise blanche prêt du corps. Par-dessus, une longue tunique pourpre richement brodée de fils d'or. Deux grandes mèches de chaque côté de sa tête sont ramenées et attachées à l'arrière, retombant librement dans son dos. Sa longue chevelure est laissée libre donnant l'impression qu'il porte une cape de soie. Les personnes présentent se retournent sur son passage. Duo ne reconnaît aucun des visages de l'assemblée. Il est nerveux et ne sait pas où poser les yeux. Il lutte pour ne pas regarder ses pieds. Il se décide finalement à regarder droit devant lui et il aperçoit un magnifique jeune homme, un peut plus grand que lui se tenant debout au centre d'un cercle gravé au sol. C'était donc lui. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur chocolat, coiffés ? en bataille. Duo s'arrêta lui aussi au centre du cercle et se tourna vers lui. Il en profita pour le détailler. Il était vraiment très beau. Des yeux d'un bleu sombre qui faisait penser aux profondeurs de l'océan. Un nez droit et fin, une bouche aux lèvres roses et légèrement charnues. A cet instant, Duo ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Se rendant compte qu'il dévisageait l'homme en face de lui, il rougit immédiatement mais il ne put détourner le regard. Il été comme…hypnotisé.

La cérémonie put commencer. L'union de ces deux êtres se faisant dans la stricte intimité des deux concernés, un rituel est néanmoins fait auprès des plus importantes personnalités des deux clans. Ainsi est mit en scène leur nouvelle appartenance. Le brun se coupa le doigt, une petite entaille suffisante pour faire couler du sang. Duo porta se doigt à sa bouche et suça le liquide en sortant. Une fois la tâche finie, Duo libéra cette main. Cette dernière dégagea la nuque du châtain en repoussant ses cheveux du dos de la main après avoir caressé la joue du jeune homme. Ce geste si furtif mais d'une telle tendresse donna des frisons à Duo. Le brun se rapprocha encore, pencha la tête de l'humain sur le côté d'une légère pression de sa main toujours sur sa nuque. Il inclina à son tour la tête et se dirigea vers la gorge de Duo. Se dernier en ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Il senti une déchirure, une douleur vive qui se dissipa aussitôt. Les battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent et le même liquide chaud qu'il avait goutté il y a peu s'extirper de lui. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps mais Duo se senti faible. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais on le tenait fermement. Il se sentait partir dans l'inconscience mais cru reconnaître un léger baiser qu'on lui donnait dans le cou, à l'endroit mordu.

* * *

Duo se réveilla dans le pâté. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Après plusieurs tentatives, il rencontra un plafond. Il se redressa le peu qu'il pu, son corps lui semblait lourd. Il ne reconnu pas la chambre où il se trouvait. La décoration était différente, la couleur dominante était le bleu. Dans son examen de la pièce, Duo tomba sur une paire d'yeux cobalts qui l'observaient. Duo ne boucha plus comme prit en faute. Gêné par ce silence, il commença maladroitement.

**Heu…Sa…Salut !** Il n'obtient aucune réponse mais l'homme se lève du fauteuil duquel il était aussi et s'approcha. Sa démarche est calme mais déterminée.

**Salut ! Tu as bien dormi ? **Demande t-il alors qu'il s'assied à ses côtés.

**Oui, merci. Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Tu t'es juste évanoui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal après avoir été mordu.**

**Vous m'avez mordu…** Dit-il pour se rappeler des derniers événements. Se rendant compte de quelque chose d'important, il demanda tout en portant sa main à son cou. **Cela veut-il dire que je suis vampire à présent ?**

**Non. Pour qu'il ait transformation il ne faut aucun échange de sang. Hors, tu as bu mon sang avant que je ne boive le tien.**

**Oh. **

**Es-tu déçu ?**

**Non. Je voulais juste savoir et comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive exactement.**

**Je peux répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses.** Duo rougit et tente de détourner les yeux mais une légère pression sous son menton l'oblige à garder le contacte visuel. **Ne soit pas gêné.**

**Tout d'abord… Quel est ton nom ?** Même s'il fut surprit par la question, le brun ne le montra pas mais sourit quand même.

**Je m'appelle Heero. Heero Yuy et tu peux me tutoyer. Il est vrai que tu ne sais rien de moi. J'ai interdit aux autres de te dire quoi que ce soit. Préférant que tu te fasse une idée par toi-même.** Duo sourit.

**Moi c'est Duo Maxwell.**

**Je sais. Je te connais depuis toujours.**

**Comment cela ?**

**Lors de ta venue au monde quelque chose s'est produite en moi. Comme une alarme qui ne cesse de résonner. Je t'ai trouvé, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Le Père Maxwell a demandé à te garder le temps de ton enfance pour que tu connaisses une vie normale auprès des humains, pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre leur existence. J'ai accepté. Cependant, je veillais sur toi de loin. Je te regardais grandir, faire tes expériences, tes erreurs. Je n'ai rien loupé de tes premières fois : pas, mots, rires, pleurs, bagarres. **Finit-il dans un petit rire moqueur.

**Il s'était moqué de mes cheveux après avoir tiré dessus.** Se défend Duo en accompagnant une moue boudeuse.

**J'ai vu ça, ainsi que ta façon de faire face aux réprimandes de Père Maxwell.** Duo sourit à ce souvenir.

Il se rappelle avoir dit à son père reconnaître son erreur. Qu'il avait eut tort de faire ce qu'il a fait. Néanmoins, il avait aussitôt rajouté les yeux brillant de malice qu'il aurait du faire bien pire. En effet, il avait poussé son camarade et traîné dans toute la cour d'école par les pieds. Il estimait à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui que la punition reçue pour avoir dit que ses cheveux seraient plus utiles comme balai que sur sa tête, était légitime.

**J'aime te voir sourire. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu m'apaise.** Dit-il en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Duo.

**Merci. Je me sens étrangement bien avec toi. J'aime ça.**

**J'en suis ravi.** Répond Heero en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

**J'aime te voir sourire. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu m'apaise.** D'il en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Duo.

**Merci. Je me sens étrangement bien avec toi. J'aime ça.**

**J'en suis ravi.** Répond Heero en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

Le contact de leurs lèvres est doux. Si Duo se montre hésitant, Heero lui est plus certains de ses gestes. Il attendait cela depuis si longtemps. Néanmoins se ravise quelque peu en remarquant le léger mouvement de recule de Duo. Le brun s'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'a pas besoin de demander se qui ne va pas. Il comprend tout de suite la petite crainte de Duo. Il se souvient que même si le châtain est aussi peu expérimenté que lui, il reste encore un inconnu avec qui il sait devoir coucher depuis ce matin.

**Excuse moi. Dis moi si je vais trop vite.**

**Non. Ce n'est rien. J'ai…une totale confiance en toi.** Heero répondit au sourire de Duo.

Pour confirmer ses dires, le jeune humain débuta un baiser beaucoup moins timide. Tout d'abord surprit, Il fallut un temps de réaction chez le vampire. Il se reprit bien vite et répondit au baiser. Alors que ses mains s'aventurèrent dans la longue chevelure caramel, les mains de son compagnon se posèrent sur son torse musclé. Elles commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Ce fut le signal qu'Heero attendait pour aller plus loin. Il intensifia le baiser en introduisant sa langue entre les lèvres de Duo l'entremêlant à la sienne. Leur désir grandi de plus en plus.

Duo découvrit sous cette chemine la peau la plus douce qui lui est été donné de toucher. Il varie ses caresses par des effleurements du bout des doigt ou plus franchement. Le brun se voit enfin débarrassé de sa chemise. Prit dans la découverte du corps de son compagnon, Duo n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était à présent allongé sa chemise également ouverte. Il profita de cette petite pause pour détailler le corps se trouvant au dessus de lui. Heero était aussi musclé que ses mains ont pu lui dire.

**Ce que tu vois te plaît ?** Demanda Heero taquin, ravis d'être ainsi reluqué.

**Beaucoup.** Rougit Duo.

**J'adore lorsque tu rougis ainsi. Tu es…irrésistible.** Dit-il en embrassant l'endroit qu'il avait mordu. Duo laisse échapper un gémissement. **Hum…zone sensible.**

**Très…sensible.**

**Et je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule. Voyons voire…** Continu Heero en embrassant le cou de Duo, descendant sur la clavicule, les épaules. Il en profite pour lui enlever également sa chemise. **Nous voilà à égalité.** Duo rigole. **Hum, j'aime ta voix.**

Les mains de Duo viennent s'agripper aux épaules d'Heero, descendant sur ses omoplates, le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis remontent. Cette petite attention fit frissonner le brun. **Je crois avoir trouvé aussi une zone sensible.** Heureux de cette trouvaille, il reproduit sa caresse. Heero soupire de bien être. Continuant sa progression dans la découverte de ce corps tellement désiré, le châtain agrippa impatiemment ses fesses. Elles étaient fermes et bien rebondis.

Le vampire fut agréablement surprit. **Je vois que tu es pressé mon coeur.**

**Je ne suis pas pressé. J'ai envie de toi. Tu…Je…Je n'arrive plus à penser et c'est comme ça dès que tu es prêts de moi, que tu me touches. **Se justifie un Duo rougissant.

Cette déclaration toucha profondément Heero qui accéléra l'étape du déshabillage. Duo n'a pas le temps d'être gêné, Heero s'allongea de tout son poids sur son amant. Le contact de leur corps provoquait des frissons qui leur parcouraient l'échine. Ils pouvaient sentir chacune de leurs courbes épouser parfaitement celles de l'autre. Alors qu'il long baiser commençait, les mouvements de leurs corps se font plus suggestifs. Le frottement de leurs érections les fait gémir à l'unisson. Les murmures et les soupirs de plaisirs sont étouffés dans leurs baisers. Les sensations devenaient de plus en plus fortes et Duo écarta instinctivement les cuisses pour en obtenir plus. Les mains de Heero se posèrent sur les fesses de son amant et les massa. Puis se posèrent sur son bassin qu'il souleva très facilement. Duo entoura la taille de son compagnon de ses jambes Le contact de l'érection d'Heero à l'entrée de son intimité le rendit fou.

**Il faut que je te prépare avant…Sinon je te ferais mal.** Duo fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. **Détends toi.**

**Hum…Heero.** Soupire t-il lorsqu'il senti son amant empoigner sa virilité et imprégner des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand les doigts d'Heero commencèrent à le préparer. Lorsque Heero le pénétra, sa respiration se coupa. Le vampire stoppa tout mouvement attendant que son compagnon s'habitue à sa présence. Duo lui fit signe de continuer une fois prêt. Leur acte d'amour fut parfois tendre et d'autres plus sauvage.

Enlacés tendrement, Duo luttait pour ne pas dormir mais ne put laisser échapper un bâillement.

**Duo, tu es fatigué. Endors toi.**

**A qui la faute. **Rit-il.** J'aimerai que ce moment ne finisse jamais. **Après un silence, il demanda intrigué. **Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi ?**

**Non. Notre avons une plus grande résistance physiques.**

**C'est de la triche ! **S'exclama t-il.** Qui a-t-il comme autres différences ?**

**Et bien, en plus d'avoir une bonne résistance physique sous l'effort, nous avons une force surhumaine. **

**Comme Superman ? **Demanda t-il rêveur.** Je trouve que le slip rouge sur les collants bleus t'irait vachement bien.**

**Cela n'arrivera jamais.**

**Y a des gens qui fantasment sur les uniformes : infirmière, militaire, pompier…Mais t'imaginer en super héro…**Finit-il en donnant une pluie de baisers dans le cou de son amant.

**Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me faire changer d'avis, amour.**

**Hum…J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.**

**Tu l'entendras alors très souvent. Dors. Je veillerai sur ton sommeil.**

**Tu ne dors pas ? **Demanda t-il surprit mais devant le sourire moqueur reçu en retour il comprit que s'était un des autres avantages vampiriques.** D'accord, j'ai compris.** Dit-il avant de sombrer.

Heero regarde le bel endormi.** Si tu savais comme je t'aime.**

Le lendemain de l'initiation, Duo est réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il s'étire comme un chat. Il se retourne pour retrouver les bras de son amant mais ne rencontra que des draps froids. Son sourire s'efface aussitôt et son coeur se serra. Il remonta les couvertures au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il se recroquevilla en position fœtus. Il se retint de pleurer. Se sentir seul, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, mais là, maintenant avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…ce n'est pas la solitude qui lui fit mal mais la sensation d'abandon. Ce sentiment qu'il avait prit une plus grande place dans son cœur depuis une semaine, avait disparu pour la première fois entre les bras d'Heero.

Alors qu'il réussit à réprimer ses sanglots, un bras lui enserre la taille et se retrouve collé dos à un torse musclé.

**Mon amour ? Que ce passe t-il ?** L'inquiétude transperçait sa voix.

Surprit, Duo se retourna sur-le-champ et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pu. **J'ai cru que tu étais parti.**

**Chhh…Je me suis absenté quelques instants. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un petit déjeuner au lit. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.**

**Tu dois me trouver ridicule de réagir comme ça. Mais en me retrouvant seul, j'ai eu peur que ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'est été qu'un rêve.**

**Non, ce n'est pas ridicule. Mais rassure toi, maintenant que je t'ai je ne te quitte plus. Je t'aime trop.** Dit-il en le butinant dans le cou.

**Heero, je…je… **Hésite t-il.

**Ne te sens pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Tu viens à peine de faire ma connaissance. Mais j'espère qu'un jour tu m'aimeras et à ce moment là tu me le diras. **Pour appuyer ses dires il lui donne un chaste baiser.

**Ne te m'éprend pas, je ressens des choses pour toi. Seulement, c'est arrivé si vite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions…J'apprend du jour au lendemain que les vampires existent…**

**Est-ce que tu as peur ?** Le coupe Heero. **Ce que je suis te fait-il peur ?**

**Non ! **Répond-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **J'ai tout de suite eu confiance en toi. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire, c'est si naturel et tellement fort. Dès que j'ai vu Quatre, il m'a également inspiré confiance. Je ne me suis pas senti en danger auprès des autres. Ce qui m'effraye c'est l'inconnu dans lequel je suis en train de m'aventurer.**

**Nous avons toute la journée pour faire dissiper tout le brouillard qui t'entoure.**

**Rien que tous les deux ?**

**Rien que tous les deux.**

**à suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Heero et Duo passèrent le début de matinée à se câliner dans leur chambre. Puis Heero décida de faire visiter les lieux à Duo.

**C'est magnifique.** S'exclama Duo en regardant les jardins.

Heero vient l'enlacer par derrière. **Ce domaine m'appartient depuis toujours. Je l'ai fait construire il y a environ un siècle.**

**Woaw ! Un siècle.** Toujours dans ses bras, Duo se retourne pour lui faire face. **Quel âge as-tu Heero ? **

**J'ai 22 ans depuis de très longues années maintenant. **Sourit-il.

**Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi.** Lui sourit-il en retour. **Pourquoi as-tu cessé de vieillir à 22 ans ?**

**L'âge de la maturité chez les vampires est de 22 ans. Je devais attendre que toi aussi tu atteignes ta majorité.**

**Je suis désolé que tu ais du m'attendre aussi longtemps.**

**Pourquoi ? Moi je ne regrette absolument rien.**

**Tu dois être extrêmement riche pour posséder ce domaine. Tu fais quoi pour gagner ta vie ?**

**Je suis le Président et propriétaire de la Wing Corp. **

**J'ai déjà entendu ce nom mais je n'en sais pas plus.** Dit-il penaud. **Dans quelle branche est-elle spécialisée ?**

**Nous fabriquons du sang et le commercialisons. C'est dans l'objectif de surmonter l'interdiction de mordre les humains. De plus, nous fournissons les hôpitaux.**

**Je trouve génial ce que ta société fait. Dire que j'ignorais que les vampires existaient. Comment fait-on pour vous reconnaître ? J'ai eu tout le loisir de chercher hier et ce matin mais je n'ai rien trouvé. **Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher davantage.

**C'est comme un sixième sens. Nous nous reconnaissons mais passons inaperçu auprès des humains. Désolé mon ange, tu as perdu ton temps à chercher pour rien.**

**Oh ! Je ne dirais pas ça. J'ai trouvé d'autres choses. **Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.** J'aimerais rester dans tes bras pour toujours. Mais il faudra bien que je retourne chez moi…**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que je n'ai que 18 ans, je dois finir mes études et il y a aussi mes amis…Faire l'aller-retour tous les jours est impossible.**

Heero commence à rire.** Tu m'as fais peur. Si ce n'est que ça. Emménage avec moi.**

**Mais…**

**On trouvera un appartement près de ton lycée. De plus, je serais également proche de mon travail. L'église pourra récupérer le tien pour le mettre à disposition de la personne qui remplacera ton père.**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire. **

**Dis oui. Après tout nous sommes mari et…**

**Mari. **Le coupa t-il les sourcils froncés. **D'accord. Il faut juste que je prévienne le Père supérieur que je m'en vais. **Ce radouci t-il.

**C'est inutile. **Commença t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.** Tout est déjà arrangé, tu n'as plus qu'à venir dans notre appartement. **Heero craignait la réaction de Duo. Il avait peur qu'il se sente obligé et piégé comme pour l'initiation.

**Heero… **L'interpellé attendait sa sentence.** Merci. Merci, merci. **Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il était déjà 21 heures lorsque les jeunes mariés arrivèrent dans leur nouvel appartement. Il était très confortable et moderne. Comme Heero lui avait dit, les affaires du natté étaient déjà apportées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les ranger.

**Heero !**

**Oui ?** Répond-il une fois arrivé à la salle de bain où Duo venait de l'appeler.

**Tu n'aurais pas vu ma brosse à cheveux ? Je l'ai sorti de mon sac mais je ne la trouve pas.**

**Tiens, elle est là.** Il s'avance vers lui et commence à lui brosser sa longue crinière humide. **Tu as des cheveux magnifiques.**

**Qui cela peut-il être à cette heure-ci ?** Demanda Duo alors qu'on venait de toquer à la porte.

**C'est le livreur. Je t'ai commander de quoi manger pendant que tu te douchais.** Expliqua Heero avant d'aller ouvrir.

**Merci. Je finis de me coiffer et j'arrive.** Une fois la tâche faite, le natté rejoint son mari au salon où il l'attendait avec une pizza. **Pizza !** S'exclama t-il s'installa à côté d'Heero. **J'adore ça.**

**Je sais.**

**Que ne sais-tu pas de moi ?**

**Uniquement ce que tu penses.**

**Encore heureux ! Se serait parfois très embarrassant.** Dit-il plus bas les joues en feu.

**Ce n'est pas la peine de lire dans tes pensées quand tu rougis de cette façon.** Se moque t-il gentiment.

Tout le repas se passa dans cette ambiance. Il était à présent 23 heures.

**Duo, allons nous coucher. Tu tombes de sommeil.** En effet, le natté était à moitié allongé sur lui et ne cessait de bailler. **Demain tu dois aller au lycée. A quelle commences-tu les cours ?**

**Je commence les cours à 9 heures.** Murmure t-il.

**Zou ! Au lit.** Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Heero porta son mari et le mena à leur chambre.

Une fois lové dans les bras l'un de l'autre. **Tu me rends tellement heureux.** Susurra Duo à l'oreille de son amoureux. **Qu'est-ce que dois raconter aux autres demain ? Je peux leur parler de toi ?**

**Que veux-tu leur dire ?**

**Je n'aime pas mentir et de toute façon je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que je ne peux pas leur dire toute la vérité alors je vais éluder certains passages.**

**Je crois qu'il ne restera que très peu à leur révéler. **Rit-il.

**Je ne vais leur mentionner que toi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés ce week-end. Nous avons eut le coup de foudre et nous nous sommes mariés.**

**Es-tu sur que cela va leur suffire ?**

**Mon ami Trowa me posera des questions uniquement dans le but de savoir si je suis heureux avec toi. Il me connaît bien et me fait confiance. Je sais qu'il veille sur moi-même en restant discret. Par contre Hilde. Cela va être plus compliqué.**

**Je n'en doute pas.**

**Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

Il répond avec hésitation.** Samedi peu après la cérémonie, on ait venu m'avertir d'un petit problème.**

**Pendant que je dormais ?**

**Oui. La police était à l'église. Ton amie Hilde les a appelée. Ne répondant pas à ton appartement elle a cru que tu avais fait une bêtise.**

Duo se redresse furieux.** Mais c'est pas vrai ! **S'exclama t-il.

**Calmes toi mon cœur.**

**J'y crois pas. Je lui avais demandé de me laisser tranquille ce week-end, que je voulais rester seul. **Il reprit après s'être calmé et replacé contre Heero.** Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a raconté ?**

**Quatre est allé à leur rencontre et leur a expliqué que tu passais le week-end en dehors de la ville pour décompresser et éviter de te retrouver seul dans cet appartement. Que s'était trop dure pour toi. Les policiers ont acceptés cette explication quand les prêtres ont confirmés.**

**Demain je vais la tuer.** Dit-il avant de s'endormir sous le regard attendri d'Heero.

à suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Ce matin, Duo émerge brutalement par la sonnerie de son réveil. Il réussit à s'extirper du lit après un quart d'heure pour se motiver. Heero était parti plutôt à son travail. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, Le natté encore dans le brouillard se déshabilla comme un automate, cependant un détail dans le miroir attira son attention. Les yeux à demi ouverts, il distingua quelque chose de jaune collé sur son front. Il le décolla et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Heero lui avait collé un postit où il y avait écrit un « Je t'aime ». L'effet fut immédiat et réveilla pour de bon Duo qui se trouva d'un coup de bonne humeur.

Il monte dans le tram qui le conduit à son lycée se rappelant que vendredi dernier il était déprimé alors qu'aujourd'hui il est heureux. Profondément dans ses pensées il failli rater son arrêt. Arrivé au portail de l'établissement, Duo se fait agressé par une furie.

**Où étais-tu ce week-end ?** L'agressa Hilde sans plus de cérémonie.

Aussitôt la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle Duo nageait éclata illico. Il se rappela pourquoi il était en colère la veille. **En quoi ça te regarde ?** Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle parut déstabilisé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement. Pourquoi était-il sur la défensive ? **Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais l'être. Tu disparais de la circulation sans prévenir qui que ce soit…**

**Arrête ! Tu n'as le droit de rien du tout. Tu devais me laisser tranquille ce week-end…**

**Je m'inquiétais…** Le coupa t-elle.

**Salut Trowa !** S'exclama Duo en se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Heureux d'interrompre Hilde dans ses s'explication qui ne l'intéressait de toute façon pas.

**Salut ! Que ce passe t-il ?** Demanda t-il a Duo le voyant sensiblement en colère. Hilde répondit à sa place irritée.

**Duo s'est vaporisé tout un week-end sans prévenir personne. Et il ne voit pas où est le problème.**

**Je pense que s'il avait voulu prévenir quelqu'un il l'aurait fait. Il nous avait dit qu'il voulait rester seul. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est de savoir comment te sait qu'il n'étais pas chez lui ?**

Duo intervient. **Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle a osé appeler la police.** Trowa qui d'habitude n'exprimait que très rarement ses émotions ne le pu cette fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. **A ce moment là je n'étais pas disponible. Un ami a du ce déplacer pour essayer d'arranger les choses.**

**Un ami ! Quel ami ? **Intervient Hilde.

**J'ai passé le week-end chez un ami en dehors de la ville. Le reste ne te regarde pas. J'aimerai que cette discussion s'arrête là parce que sinon je risque de dire des choses désagréables.** Sur ce, il entama sa marche vers sa salle de classe.

* * *

Son altercation avec Hilde fut oubliée. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal mais depuis la mort de son père il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle le maternait et le surprotégeait sans arrêt. Il ne le supportait plus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire mais avait peur de la blesser.

Toute la journée, Duo était sur un petit nuage. Il ne faisait que pensé à Heero. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez eux. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir emménagé avec lui du jour au lendemain. Mais en même temps il ressentait cela comme d'une évidence. Il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde.

La fin de la journée de cours venait d'arrivée. Tous les élèves se précipitent vers la sortie. Les trois amis font de même. Duo est anxieux, il n'a toujours rien dit à ses amis. Son anxiété ne passa pas inaperçue.

**Duo, quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda Trowa.

**Si tout va bien…c'est juste qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans ma vie et je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer.**

**Ca m'a l'air d'être sérieux. Je propose que nous allions chez moi pour en discuter tranquillement.** Continu Trowa.

C'est en silence qu'ils marchèrent vers le studio de Trowa. Ce dernier et la jeune fille se posaient des milliers de questions. Quand à Duo il se demandait comment leur dire et quelle serait leur réaction. Une fois bien installés sur le canapé, le temps était venu aux explications.

**Alors ?** Commença Hilde devenue impatiente.

**Donc…comme je l'ai déjà dis, ce week-end je suis parti chez un ami…J'y ai rencontré quelqu'un.** Finit-il.

Trowa sourit. **C'est une très bonne chose. Je suis ravi pour toi.** Duo lui rendit son sourire.

Quand à Hilde, elle n'exprimait rien extérieurement mais intérieurement elle était dévastée. Duo la regarda. **Et où est le problème avec cette fille ?** Se força t-elle à demander.

**En fait, ce n'est pas une fille mais un homme.** Révéla t-il.

Les yeux de Hilde allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Elle bouillonnait de rage et son regard tourna automatiquement vers Trowa. Pour elle, c'était de la faute du jeune homme aux yeux verts. C'est lui qui l'avait perverti à l'homosexualité. En effet, Trowa est gay et ne l'a jamais caché. C'est une des raisons qui fait qu'elle le détestait. Elle pensait qu'il était amoureux de Duo et qu'il voulait lui prendre.

Le silence fut rompu par Trowa.** Alors qui est l'heureux élu qui a su voler ton cœur. Que je le félicite.**

**Tu n'as pas l'air étonné qu'il s'agisse d'un homme.**

**Tu ne savais pas toi-même si tu préférais les femmes ou les hommes Alors comment aurais-je pu le savoir ?**

**Je ne sais pas si j'aime les hommes mais je sais que je l'aime lui.**

**Tu l'aimes ? **S'étrangla Hilde.

Il réalisa se qu'il venait de dire. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire encore hier mais à présent oui. Il était absolument sur de ses sentiments.

**Tu ne le connais que depuis…quoi…deux jours et tu crois l'aimer ?** Continue Hilde.

**Non. Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sur. **La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentie. **C'est le mien.** Indiqua Duo avant de répondre. **Allô !... Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec mes amis…Je ferais au plus vite…Moi aussi…À tout de suite.**

**C'était lui.** Constatât Hilde plus qu'elle ne pose la question un fois qu'il raccrocha.

**Oui, il s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir rentrer.**

**Rentrer où ?** Demanda Hilde. Duo se pinça les lèvres comme un enfant prit en faute.

**Je ne vis plus dans le petit appartement...Laisse moi finir.** Dit-il, anticipant une énième exclamation venant de Hilde. Q**uelqu'un doit venir remplacer mon père à l'église. L'appartement est destiné aux membres de l'église. Je n'y ai plus ma place.**

**Tu peux venir chez moi.** S'empresse de proposer Hilde.

**C'est gentil mais se ne sera pas utile.** Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte avec le sourire.

**Si tu as besoin d'argent, je peux t'en prêter ou t'aider à trouver un petit job.** Proposa Trowa.

**Je te remercie Trotro. **S'adressa t-il à Trowa

**Arrête de l'encourager.** Aboua Hilde, puis se tourne vers le natté. **Où loges-tu ?**

**Je vis avec Heero.**

**Mais…mais tu ne le connais pas. Tu rencontres un mec, vous flirtez et tu emménages chez lui. Et après quoi, demain tu l'épouse ?**

**C'est déjà fait. **Répond-il très bas.

**Je te demande pardon ? J'ai peut-être mal compris. Qu'est-ce qui est déjà fait ?**

Duo commençait à craquer. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi. Il avait beau adoré Hilde de tout son cœur mais ça n'excusait pas tout. Elle avait beaucoup changé, ne cessait de surveiller et critiquer tout se qu'il entreprenait. Il devait tolérer son comportement envers Trowa. Ce dernier le lui avait demandé car il ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Déterminé, il explosa. **Heero et moi nous nous sommes mariés ce week-end. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Nous vivons à présent ensemble. Ce que tu en penses, je m'en fou. Il me rend heureux. Je n'est jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Si tu l'acceptes c'est génial, sinon tant pis.**

Après un léger silence, il reprend. **Si il y a bien une chose que la vie m'a apprise c'est qu'elle est courte. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de la vivre pleinement…avec l'homme que j'aime.**

Furieux, Duo quitta ses amis pour regagner son appartement.

à suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Duo rentre chez lui furieux. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte il aperçoit Quatre sur le canapé. Sans plus attendre il se débarrasse de son sac et lui saute dans les bras.

**Quatre !**

**Duo ?**

**Je suis tellement content de te voir.**

**On a cru remarquer ça. **Se moque gentiment Heero en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé.

**Désolé. **Dit-il penaud. Il se détache du blond pour se retourner vers le brun et l'embrasser passionnément.

**Je vois que je t'ai quand même manqué moi aussi. **Rit-il.

**Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je n'ai fais que penser à toi durant toute la journée. Sinon, que nous ta visite Quatre ? **S'adresse t-il à leur invité.

**Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles et en profiter pour vous inviter Heero et toi à une réception samedi soir.**

**Une réception ?**

**Oui. Il y aura les mêmes personnes que la dernière fois. Les membres du Deathscythe, ceux du GC. Des personnalités des deux clans. Elles seront là pour faire ta connaissance.**

**Euh…Je ne suis peut-être pas resté très longtemps…conscient le jour de l'initiation mais j'ai comme pu remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. **S'effraya t-il.

**Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, nous seront là également Quatre et moi. **Dit le brun en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

**Qu'est-ce que le Deathscythe et le GC ? **Demanda le natté après un silence.

**Le Deathscythe est composé de 5 vampires très puissants. Ils forment une sorte de Cour ou plutôt un Tribunal. Leur rôle est de juger les crimes des vampires. Le GC ou Grand Conseil est son équivalent humain. Leurs membres changent souvent mais restent des éléments du Vatican.**

**Waou !**

**Ce seront eux que tu devras rencontrer impérativement. Le reste est pure socialisation.**

**Ce seront des personnes auprès desquelles je n'ai pas besoin d'omettre certaines choses.**

**J'en conclu que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec tes amis.**

**Non, pas trop. Enfin, comme je l'avais prévu Trowa me soutient mais le problème c'est Hilde.**

**Tu as parlé à tes amis ? **S'inquiète Quatre.

**Je ne leur ai pas tout dit. Seulement de ce qu'est devenu Heero pour moi. Même si Trowa n'a rien dit je sais qu'il aimerait te rencontrer Heero. Quand à Hilde, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper. Hey ! **S'exclama t-il devant les deux vampires qui rigolent.** C'est peut-être une fille plutôt petite mais elle frappe fort.**

**Que penses-tu de les inviter boire un verre ?**

**Je n'osais pas te le demander.**

**Baka. **Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

**Ca veut dire quoi ?**

**Mon amour. **Tente t-il mais échoua à cause d'un Quatre pouffant de rire.** Idiot.**

**Tu me traites d'idiot ! **Boude t-il.

**Tu es mon baka à moi. Rien qu'à moi. **Murmure t-il à l'oreille du natté.

**D'accord. Mais uniquement pour cette raison… J'avais pensé les inviter samedi soir mais nous sommes attendu ailleurs. **Reprit Duo.

**Que dis-tu de vendredi soir ?**

**Oui après les cours. Trowa commence à travailler à 21 heures donc ils partiront vers 20 heures.**

**Tu m'as l'air bien pressé qu'ils partent. Aurais-tu honte de moi ?**

**Pas du tout, au contraire. Même si j'ai confiance en Trowa, il aura du mal à te résister. **Sourit-il.** S'ils restent pour le repas, ils se rendront compte que tu ne manges pas.**

**C'est uniquement pour cela ? Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aurais déjà mangé avec des clients en ville avant de rentrer. Alors, ton ami aime les hommes.**

**Heero ! De toute façon tu n'es pas son genre.**

**Mon cœur je suis le genre de tout le monde.**

**Pff S'exclame Quatre. Duo tu viens de découvrir qu'Heero est bourré de modestie.**

**En effet. Le genre de Trowa serait plutôt Quatre.**

**Bon. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer chez moi. Bonne nuit. **Dit Quatre avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Il est rassuré que le couple s'entende aussi bien.

Le lendemain, Duo invite donc ses amis à venir chez lui pour faire la connaissance de Heero vendredi soir. Ces derniers sont ravis mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le reste de la semaine passe terriblement vite au goût de Duo qui appréhende beaucoup la rencontre. Alors que du côté de Hilde l'attente est trop longue. Elle a hâte de découvrir où vit à présent le natté et surtout qui est l'homme qui l'a perverti.

C'est un Duo grognon qui émerge vendredi matin de sous les couvertures

**Aller Duo, il faut que tu te lèves.**

**Encore cinq minutes.** Boude t-il.

**C'est déjà la troisième fois que tu t'accordes cinq minutes de plus.** Rit Heero en lui donnant une pluie de baisers dans le cou. **J'aimerais moi aussi te garder au lit mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.** Finit-il en amorçant le geste de se lever mais Duo a profité de son approche pour s'accrocher à lui comme un koala.

**Dans ce cas je reste avec toi toute la journée. Du devra faire avec un Duo tout collé serré.** Reprit-il avec un regard charmeur.

**Ce n'est pas du tout fair-play de me prendre par les sentiments. Si tu te dépêches, je te déposerai au lycée. **A peine termine t-il sa phrase que le koala se détache et court à la salle de bain.

La voiture est stationnée devant le les grilles du lycée depuis environ cinq bonnes minutes mais personne n'en ait encore descendu.

Mettant enfin fin à leur baiser. **Duo sorts immédiatement de cette voiture avant que je ne change d'avis. **Ordonne Heero.

**Que se passera t-il une fois la voiture repartie avec moi à bord ?** Demande t-il malicieusement.

**Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.**

**D'accord, on remettra ça ce soir…**

**Et tous les autres. Si je survis à la visite de tes amis.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas je les empêcherai de faire du mal à la si petite chose que tu es, mon amour.**

Sur ce, Le jeune couple fini par se quitter. Duo retrouve ses amis au portail de l'établissement.

**Enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir de cette voiture.** L'agressa Hilde.

**Comment savais-tu que j'étais à l'intérieur ?**

**Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous saluer puisqu'il était là et visiblement pas pressé de partir ?** Demanda t-elle ne répondant pas à la question.

**Au contraire, il était pressé et c'est moi qui l'ai retardé. **Après un silence, il reprend.** Bon, allons en cours sinon je crois que je ne vais pas tenir et rebrousser chemin pour le rejoindre.**

* * *

**à suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que du jour au lendemain tu ais emménagé chez lui. **Depuis la sortie du lycée Hilde n'arrête pas de se plaindre.

**Je n'ai pas emménagé dans son appartement mais dans le notre.** Répond Duo visiblement irrité alors qu'ils entrent dans les quartiers chics. **Il ne voulait pas que je me sente chez lui mais chez nous. Moi ça me va. Si ça ne plait pas autres je m'en fout.** Rajoute t-il en appuyant le regard sur la jeune femme. Elle comprit qu'elle devait se taire.

**En tout cas je suis content de voir que tu ne vis pas dans un taudis**. Intervient Trowa en soutient à Duo. Ce dernier l'en remercie.

**Entrez, c'est ici.** Dit-il en ouvrant la porte du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. **Comme vous pouvez le constater le bâtiment est sécurisé. Il y a un ascenseur.**

**Je suis sur que c'était le premier élément de la liste pour votre recherche**. **Heero t'a percé à jour dès le début. **Se moqua gentiment Trowa. Il tira légèrement sur la natte de son ami en voyant qu'il rougissait. Duo de son côté est gêné parce qu'en effet l'idée de l'ascenseur le rendait fou de joie mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas aidé à la recherche du logement.

Alors que Duo a incéré sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée celle-ci s'ouvre sur Heero.

**Salut.** Lui dit ce dernier.

**Salut. Tu m'as surprit. Ca fait longtemps que tu nous attends ?**

**Non, je viens d'arriver. J'avais un dîner avec des clients en ville. Mais…entrez. Ne restez pas dans le couloir. **Dit-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

**Pardon. Heero je te présente Trowa Barton et Hilde Schbeiker. Les gars je vous présente Heero Yuy.**

**Enchanté.** Répond Heero en leur serrant la main. Mais seul Trowa daigne lui retourner la politesse.

**Passons dans le salon. **Les invites t-il.

Trowa trouve en Heero un nouvel ami. Ce sentiment est réciproque. Ils se comprennent. Duo est très content de se rapprochement. Il savait que ses deux là s'entendraient bien étant donné que leur caractères sont plutôt similaires.

Par contre le natté est déçu qu'Hilde ne cherche pas à sympathiser. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle déteste Heero. Malgré les piques et réflexions acerbes qu'elle servait au brun celui-ci garda son calme. Heero ne l'aime pas mais fait des efforts pour Duo. Ce dernier l'en remercie.

**Je m'excuse mais je ne peux pas resté plus longtemps. Je travaille plutôt ce soir car je remplace un collègue. **Intervient Trowa.

**Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance Trowa.**

**Moi de même Heero. J'espère qu'on se reverra.**

**Moi aussi. **Répond t-il.** Trowa, puisque c'est sur ton chemin, peux-tu déposer Hilde ?**

**Mais… **Tente d'intervenir cette dernière.

**Hilde voyons, il se fait tard et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en route.**

**Heero a raison. Il y a des personnes louches qui traînent dans les rues. **Insiste Duo.

**Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. Hilde tu viens ?** Ajoute Trowa ayant remarqué la manœuvre.

Vaincu, la jeune femme est mit à la porte. Alors qu'Heero la suit pour refermer la porte derrière elle, elle lui lance un dernier regard noir.

**Je suis désolé. **Dit Duo une fois qu'Heero est de retour dans le salon.

**Ne le sois pas. Tant pis pour elle si elle ne m'aime pas. J'espère juste que ça ne changera rien entre nous. **S'empressa de dire Heero en prenant Duo dans ses bras.

**Tu as raison. Je suis ravi qu'entre Trowa et toi le courant soit passé.**

**Moi aussi. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Ca ne me surprend pas que vous soyez amis. **Dit-il en se séparant de Duo pour ranger le salon.

**Pourquoi ça ? D'habitude les gens pensent le contraire. Ils disent que nous sommes trop différent.** Demande t-il en ramenant les verres dans la cuisine.

**C'est justement pour cela. Etant calme et posé, il réussit à canaliser toute ton énergie. Il arrive à te recadrer. Il te conseille sans pour autant te juger.**

**En effet. Quand je lui ai annoncé pour nous deux, il n'a pas essayé de me bourrer dans le crâne que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise. Il n'a pas réagit en fonction de ce qui est normal ou non mais par rapport à moi. Sur ce qu'il connaît de moi et de la confiance qu'il me porte.**

**Tu l'aimes beaucoup.** Affirme t-il.

**Oui, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Il est devenu amnésique depuis longtemps et n'avait plus de famille. Ce manque d'attache nous a rapproché. C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas. Il croyait qu'Hilde et moi étions ensembles et craignait de gêner. Elle ne l'aime pas non plus. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cloche chez elle.**

**Ce que tu peux être naïf, mon cœur.** Rit-il en préparant la table pour le repas de Duo.

**Hey ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle en pince pour toi.**

**Mais non. On se connaît depuis toujours.**

**Justement. Elle s'est montrée hostile envers Trowa parce qu'elle s'est sentie menacé par un nouvel arrivant. Elle a du craindre pour votre amitié.**

**Peut-être mais ça ne prouve pas qu'elle ait des sentiments pour moi plus que de l'amitié.**

**S'est-elle montrée plus agressive lorsqu'elle a découvert que Trowa préfère les hommes ?**

**Maintenant que tu me le dis, oui. **Dit-il en s'asseyant.

**Elle a du avoir peur qu'il arrive à t'arracher à elle définitivement. A présent que j'ai fait mon entrée, elle se focalise sur moi et délaisse Trowa. Je suis un obstacle.**

**Pff… il ne manquait plus que ça. Tu n'as pas faim ?** Demande t-il en réalisant qu'il n'y a que lui qui mande.

**Duo ? **

**Je sais… Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu as peur que te voir boire du sang puisse me dégoûter…et bien non. Ne te gêne pas pour le faire devant moi.**

**Merci.**

**Tu n'as pas à me remercier.**

**Finis de manger. Demain matin, nous allons t'acheter un smoking pour le soir… J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu m'as promis ce matin.**

**Je ne me souviens pas… Oh ! Je me dépêche. Attend ! Ne commence pas sans moi.**

* * *

**à suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

**Heero, J'en peux plus. On peut faire une pause ?**

**Je croyais que tu aimais faire du shopping.**

**En général oui. Mais là, combien de boutiques avons-nous faites ? Je pensais avoir besoin d'un smoking et non de refaire ma garde robe. Je suis épuisé.**

**Viens allons nous asseoir dans un café.**

**Je veux bien.**

Ils rentèrent dans un petit café et choisirent une table à banquettes. Duo commanda un coca.

**Duo, dis ce qui te gêne réellement. J'avais pensé que tu apprécierais que l'on fasse quelque chose que tu aimes, ensemble.**

**Ne te méprends pas. J'ai adoré faire ça avec toi…**

**Mais ?**

**Mais au début. Je ne suis pas aussi sportif que toi.**

**Tu es sûr que c'est uniquement ça ?** Le voyant hésiter, il insiste. **Tu peux tout me dire.**

**C'est juste de te voir dépenser autant d'argent pour moi. **Grimace t-il.

**Duo, l'argent n'est pas un problème. Ce n'est pas mon argent mais le nôtre. Fini tes études. Tu auras tout le temps de trouver un emploi.** Rit-il.

**Pourquoi ris-tu comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.** Heero arrête aussitôt de rire. **Vas y, dis moi.**

**Je préfère que nous rentrions pour en discuter.**

**D'accord…mais laisse moi finir mon verre.** Dit-il en le rassurant par un sourire. **Autant consommer ce que je paye.**

Arrivé à leur appartement, Duo se précipite dans leur chambre afin de ranger ses nouvelles affaires et Heero l'attend au salon. Une fois terminé, le natté vient s'installer dans les bras de son mari sur le canapé.

**Alors…Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?** Demande timidement Duo.

**J'avais peur de te le dire. Plutôt de ta réaction face à ça, sachant que tu as déjà accepté beaucoup de choses.** Voyant son époux réticent à continuer, Duo lui prend la main et la caresse. **Nous ne devenons pas élu comme l'on devient Pape. Nous n'avons pas de succession lorsque que l'on meurt. Enfin si…mais…uniquement lorsque nous mourrons tous les deux. C'est difficile à expliquer puisque nous sommes les premiers.**

**Si je résume bien. Lors de notre mort à tous les deux, deux nouveaux élus seront désignés. Et uniquement si nous disparaissons tous les deux.** Heero acquiesça. **Mais…étant un vampire et moi un humain. **Commença t-il en se redressant. **Lorsque je partirai, toi…tu…**

**C'est ce dont je voulais te parler. Lors de la cérémonie, au moment où je t'ai mordu…**

**Oui je me souviens…enfin, jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. Mais tu m'a dis ne pas m'avoir transformé en vampire.**

**C'est exact. Cependant, j'ai allongé ton espérance de vie.**

**Ah.** Dit-il de soulagement. Il se réinstalle contre Heero.

**C'est tout ce que cela te fait ?**

**Que veux-tu de plus ? Tu m'as permis de rester auprès de toi plus longtemps que prévu. Au fait, de combien de temps ma vie est-elle rallongée ?**

**Autant que la mienne.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**Tu es devenu immortel.** Seul le silence lui répond. Il attend quelques instant puis brise le silence. **Duo ?**

**Je…Tu veux dire que je ne changerai plus physiquement ? Même pas quelques centimètres de plus ?**

**Duo…**

**Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Arriverais-je à m'y faire ?**

**Ce sera difficile au début. Mais tu t'y habitueras. Tu ne seras pas seul, je serai toujours là.**

**Comment as-tu fait pour surmonter la perte de tous les gens qui t'entourent ? J'ignore si je pourrai si Trowa ou Hilde…** Il ne finit pas sa phrase de peur que les larmes qu'il a aux yeux ne s'échappent.

**Duo…ne pense pas à ça. Tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. S'il te plait, arrête.** Il passe ses mains sur les joues de son époux pour y effacer les traces de larmes. Duo se rapproche et ils échangent un baiser passionné.

**Je t'aime.** Réussit à dire le natté après avoir récupéré son souffle. Trop surpris et heureux t'entendre enfin ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aime, Heero entame un nouveau baiser.

**Redis le moi encore. **Lui ordonne Heero.

**Quoi donc ?** Feint-il l'ignorance.

**Ce que tu viens de dire.**

Duo lui donne un chaste baiser, le regarde droit dans les yeux et répète d'une voix douce. **Je t'aime.** Devant tout l'amour qu'ils peuvent lire dans les yeux de l'autre, ils se sourient. Puis Duo répète encore et encore les mots tant attendus après chaque petit baiser déposé sur la bouche, le nez, le menton, les joues, le front…

**Je ne m'en lasse pas.**

**Je vois ça. **Rit le natté.

Duo s'assoit à califourchon sur Heero. En ajustant sa position il oblige le vampire à se redresser contre le dossier du canapé. Une fois bien installé, Duo place ses mains sur les épaules de son mari lui prodiguant un léger massage. Puis tout doucement, elles glissent sur ses clavicules et enfin sur ses pectoraux. Tout en malaxant les muscles se trouvant sous la chemise, il penche la tête de côté et plonge dans le cou de son amant.

Heero posa délicatement ses mains sur les cuisses du natté. Il les masse, les caresse, leur prodigue de longs mouvements de va-et-vient suggestifs. Ses mains se font plus fouineuses. A chaque aller-retour, elles gagnent plus de terrain vers l'entrejambe qu'elles attisent.

Les mains de Heero font beaucoup d'effets à Duo qui ne peut s'empêcher d'imprimer les mêmes mouvements à son bassin. Collant son bassin à celui de son mari, il frotte ses fesses à un début d'érection. Cette découverte l'excite encore plus qu'il en gémit dans les oreilles d'Heero.

La sensualité naturelle de Duo est trop forte pour Heero qui a du mal à se retenir de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le prendre d'un coup. Alors quand il entendit son amant lui murmurer. **Hum…Heero, prend moi.** Ni tenant plus, il délaissa les cuisses du natté pour agripper le devant de la chemise et la lui arracha.

Duo fut surpris de la force utilisée mais également très amusé. **Heureusement que nous venons de faire du shopping. **Dit-il les yeux brillant d'excitation. Profitant qu'il termine d'enlever ce qu'il lui reste de chemise, Heero retire la sienne.

Une fois fait, il pose ses mains sur les hanches du natté et le surélève lui facilitant l'ouverture de son pantalon. Mais alors que Duo alla pour le descendre, Heero le stoppe. Sans un mot, il glissa ses mains sur les reins du natté, passa les doigts sous le pantalon, laissant uniquement les pouces à l'extérieur. Le vampire se délecte de la douceur de ce postérieur. Duo resté en hauteur, tire sur les cheveux du brun pour ramener sa tête en arrière et voir ses yeux.

Heero profite de l'attention de son mari pour le préparer. Les yeux violets s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais également de douleur. Pour lui faire oublier le plus vite possible, Heero, qui avait libéré l'érection en face de lui, n'eut qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour la recevoir. Il imprima les mêmes mouvements que ses doigts font dans l'intimité de Duo.

Duo se détendit aussitôt. Son mari lui donne tellement de plaisir. Il est rapidement parcouru de légers spasmes, signes de la future jouissance. Dans cet instant de pur plaisir, il agrippa la tignasse couleur chocolat et l'incita à l'avaler encore plus profondément et plus rapidement.

Si Heero fut d'abord surpris de cette initiative, il fut aussitôt ravi et accéda à la demande. Une fois libéré, Duo aida Heero à retirer lui aussi son pantalon et l'intima de rester dans sa position assise. Lui aussi reprit sa position initiale, frotta l'érection de son mari entre ses fesses avant de s'empaler d'un coup dessus.

Une fois habitué à l'imposante présence en lui, Duo commença à attiser leurs désirs. Pour Heero, ce n'est qu'extase. Duo n'est que pure luxure sans même s'en rendre compte. L'expression de son visage, de tout son corps. Voyant que cette position fatigue Duo, le vampire le fait basculer sur le côté. Se retrouvant au dessus de lui, Heero donne de grands coups de butoirs accédant systématiquement à la prostate du natté qui se tortille encore plus. Cette vision a rapidement raison de lui, car il se libère en Duo par de longs jets de spermes.

* * *

à suivre...

Un grand merci à Iroko Yakuro pour m'avoir fait voir mes énormes fautes d'orthographes. Mon inattention a toujours été ma pire ennemie. Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir.

Deux autres histoires me trottent dans la tête mais je tiens à finir celle-ci avant tout.

Alors, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Cela faisait bientôt cinq minutes qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour. Duo se serre un peu plus dans les bras d'Heero et lui souffle de manière très sensuelle à l'oreille.

**Heero…j'en veux encore.**

**Quoi donc ?** Feint-il l'ignorance.

**Toi, toi, toi. Encore et toujours toi.** Répond t-il en se frottant à lui, attisant ainsi leur désir.

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.**

**Si ce n'est que ça…** Dit-il en basculant au dessus du Duo.

Adoptant les mêmes gestes de Duo précédemment, Heero passa une jambe entre celles du natté. Si au début il ne faisait qu'effleurer leurs érections, très vite ces attouchements sont devenus plus poussés. Cette attention provoque chez Duo des sensations électrisantes. Comme lors de leur première fois, dès que le vampire le touche, il entre dans un état second. Plus rien n'a d'importance qu'Heero, pas même lui. Heero adore l'effet qu'il a sur lui car Duo se laisse complètement aller.

Tout en mouvant son bassin, Heero taquine le cou de l'humain en l'embrassant, le léchant et le suçotant. Quand à Duo, il ne reste pas inactif. Ses mains se baladent sur la totalité du dos du vampire, elles s'égarent dans sa chevelure et descendent beaucoup plus bas pour à empoigner ses fesses. Ce dernier geste provoque le rapprochement de leurs bassins ainsi que des grognements de plaisir.

**Heero…** Se fait-il suppliant.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt servit. Etant déjà préparé par leurs ébats précédents, Heero ne se formalise pas plus et le pénètre d'un seul coup de rein. Duo halète de surprise mais se reprend vite en se mouvant sur l'érection dure de son mari. C'est le signal pour que son compagnon reprenne ses coups de butoirs. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne jouissent tous les deux.

* * *

**Duo, dépêche toi. Nous allons être en retard.** Cria Heero de la chambre.

**J'arrive. Je veux être le plus beau de la soirée.** Répondit Duo de la salle de bain.

**Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là.**

**C'est gentil de dire ça. **Dit Duo le rejoignant.** Mais à côté de toi, j'ai l'air de rien. **Dit-il en passant sa main sur le fessier d'Heero.

**Faut-il vraiment se rendre à cette soirée ?** Demande ce dernier en venant embrasser le natté.

**Oui, nous l'avons promis à Quatre.** Rit-il en se détachant.

* * *

Alors qu'Heero se gare dans l'allée Duo remarque qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers arrivés. La pression commence à grimper mais il ne veut pas qu'Heero s'en aperçoive. Malheureusement pour lui, son mari étant un vampire il peut entendre le cœur de son aimé s'accélérer crescendo à mesure que leurs pas les rapprochent de la porte.

**Duo ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Tu as raison. Je dois me calmer.**

Heero reste avec Duo, le présentant à différents invités. Alors que ce dernier commence à se détendre, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux sourcils plus que douteux lui arrache Heero pour l'entraîner dans une grande conversation.

Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire de la salle et Duo finit par repérer une petite tête blonde bien connue. C'est donc dans une démarche des plus rapide qu'il se dirige vers elle.

**Bonsoir Quatre.**

**Bonsoir Duo. **Il s'excuse auprès des personnes avec lesquelles il s'entretenait.** Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir accueilli comme il se doit.**

**Ce n'est rien. Je comprends tout à fait, avec toute cette agitation.**

**En effet, il y a beaucoup de monde. Mais où est Heero ?**

**Il s'est fait vampiriser par l'une d'entre vous. Longue chevelure blonde et beaucoup de sourcils.**

**Ah ! Détrompe toi, ce n'est pas une vampire mais belle et bien une humaine. Elle se nomme Dorothy Catalonia.** Rit son ami.

Après plusieurs indications sur différents invités. Duo continu son interrogatoire.

**Qui sont ces hommes en uniforme ?** Demanda Duo au blond.

**Ce sont les Préventers. Ils sont chargés de la sécurité des lieux. Tu as eut l'honneur de rencontrer l'un de leurs colonels.**

**Désolé, je ne m'en rappel pas.**

**Pas très grand mais beaucoup de charisme. Asiatique, cheveux et yeux couleur onyx.**

**Cet espèce de…** Siffla t-il entre les dents

**De quoi ?** Interrompit une voix derrière lui.

Duo se retourne pour voir la personne dont il parlait justement.

**Feifei ! Si je me souviens bien.**

**WUFEI !** S'exclama t-il

**Désolé, mais mon cerveau n'a pas eu le temps de l'assimiler puisque je suis tombé dans les pommes plutôt rapidement lors de votre visite.** Dit-il alors que ses yeux se rétrécirent.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler devant un Quatre qui ne cessait de se pincer les lèvres pour empêcher son rire de sortir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo et Wufei se donnaient en spectacle auprès des nombreux convives. Si pour certains la scène les amusait, pour d'autres elle était des plus irritante.

La soirée se déroule bien mais Duo est plutôt déçu. Il n'a pas réussit à voir Heero depuis qu'il a été accaparé pas Dorothy. Il le repère et va à sa rencontre mais alors qu'il essaye de s'immiscer dans le cercle où se trouve Heero, il est royalement ignoré.

Ayant un goût amer de se qu'il vient de lui arriver, Duo décide de sortir dans les jardins afin de prendre l'air. Là-bas il fait la connaissance d'un vampire du nom de Milliardo Peacecraft. Grand blond aux cheveux long. Ils sympathisent et rigolent bien, ce qui permet à Duo d'oublier qu'il est furieux contre Heero.

* * *

Duo se réveille dans une chambre qu'il ne connaît pas.

**Duo ?** Quelqu'un l'interpelle. Il se retourne pour lui faire face et découvre un jeune homme blond.

**Où suis-je ?**

**Dans une des chambres du palais. J'ai réussi à éloigner Heero pour que tu te reposes.**

**Heero ? Qui…C'est quoi cette histoire de palais ? Et qui êtes-vous ?**

**Duo ? C'est moi Quatre…Je t'ai retrouvé dans les jardins évanoui. Que s'est-il passé ? Te rappelle tu de quelque chose ?**

**Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me racontez.**

**Heero !** Appelle Quatre lorsqu'il ouvre la porte. Celui-ci arrive immédiatement.

**Il va bien ?** Se renseigne t-il inquiet.

**Physiquement oui mais il semble qu'il ait perdu la mémoire.**

**Comment ça ? Jusqu'à quel point ?**

**Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne me reconnaît pas.**

**Duo !** L'appelle Heero en entrant dans la chambre et s'approchant du lit où se trouvait le natté.

**Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici mais je veux rentrer chez moi. Laissez-moi téléphoner à mon père qu'il vienne me chercher.**

Devant cette réponse les deux vampires ne savent pas comment réagir.

* * *

à suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Heero fut anéanti de découvrir l'amnésie de Duo. Pire encore lorsqu'il du avec l'aide de Quatre lui annoncer la mort de son père. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de constater qu'il ne l'a pas repoussé quand il l'a prit dans ses bras pour calmer ses pleurs.

Ils ont convaincu Duo de rester vivre avec Heero. Lorsque le natté su que le brun et lui sont mariés il a accepté la nouvelle. Quatre a pu remarquer qu'il était plus triste qu'autre chose. Ne voulant pas l'harceler de questions, il le laissa partir auprès d'Heero.

Le lendemain, Duo est réveillé par une caresse sur le visage. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Heero lui sourit. Le natté eut un léger mouvement de recule, ce qui attrista le brun.

**Je suis désolé.** S'excuse Duo.

**Ce n'est rien, je comprends. J'ai pensé que le petit déjeuné au lit te ferait plaisir.**

**Merci, c'est gentil.** Dit-il avec un triste sourire.

**Duo je sens bien que ça ne va pas. Je t'en pris, parle moi.**

Duo est surprit qu'il ait su savoir son état d'esprit. Il comprit qu'Heero le connaît réellement bien et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. **Je m'en veux de ne pas me rappeler de toi.**

**Duo…**

**Je vois bien que ça te rend triste.** Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

**Duo.** Répète t-il en remonta le visage de son époux d'une pression sous son menton. **Je suis certain que la mémoire va te revenir. Il suffit d'être patient. **Continu t-il en le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Durant tout le reste du week-end Heero tente de faire raviver des souvenirs mais rien n'y fait. Il se rend compte que le réel blocage de Duo est la mort de son père. Si la première fois il a pu la supporter, il n'est pas sûr qu'il le pourrait maintenant.

De plus, les sujets se rapportant au domaine des vampires n'ont pas été abordés estimant que ça lui fera un trop gros choc. Quatre juge préférable qu'il se souvienne par lui-même de cette partie de sa vie. Heero doit se faire violence pour ne pas craquer parce qu'il voit bien que Duo se doute qu'on lui cache quelque chose.

* * *

**Duo ? Je t'ai réveillé ?**

**Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

**Tu peux aller te recoucher, je préférais que tu restes à la maison. J'ai téléphoné au lycée pour les prévenir que tu n'y vas pas.**

**Tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit déjeuné. Attends, je vais te le préparer.**

Heero est très touché de l'initiative de Duo pour lui faire plaisir et c'est à contre cœur qu'il doit décliner la proposition. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte de l'appartement Duo l'interpelle.

**Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire Heero ?**

**J'aimerais tout te dire mais il est préférable que tu te souviennes par toi-même.**

N'appréciant pas la réponse reçu, Duo repart furieux dans la chambre d'ami devenu à présent sa chambre.

Toute la matinée Duo reste enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne sonner. Il est heureux de découvrir Hilde venue dès qu'elle a apprit qu'il ne viendrait pas au lycée durant toute la semaine. Il lui raconte ce qu'il lui arrive.

**Duo je suis sur qu'il te met la pression pour que tu recouvres la mémoire.** Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle continue. **Et il te lasse seul pendant ce temps ! Depuis le début, il me parait louche.**

**Que me proposes-tu dans ce cas ? **Demande t-il ne voulant pas alimenter les critiques qu'elle débite.

**Viens chez moi le temps qu'il te faudra. Mes parents n'y verront aucun inconvénient. Nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons.**

Duo s'en veut de faire ça à Heero mais il repense à leur discussion de ce matin et décide d'accepter.

**D'accord mais je préfère l'attendre avant de venir chez toi.**

**Veux-tu que je reste avec toi au cas où il deviendrait violent ?**

**Il n'est pas comme ça et puis je préfère être seul avec lui.**

* * *

Lorsque Heero rentre chez lui, il découvre Duo assit sur le canapé. Mais une fois dans le salon, il s'aperçoit qu'en plus de l'expression sérieuse qu'arbore le natté, un sac de voyage est posé près de lui.

A la vue du sourire qui a disparu du visage du brun et de la mine triste qui a prit sa place, le cœur de Duo se serre douloureusement.

**Heero…** Commence t-il en se levant. **J'ai décidé de partir quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout…ça.**

Les yeux du vampire s'illuminent. **Quelques jours.** Répète t-il. **Cela veut dire que tu reviendras ?** Demande t-il avec espoir.

**Je n'en sais rien. En vivant ici, j'ai l'impression de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je n'aime pas ça.**

**Tu ne mens jamais.**

Duo esquisse un sourire qui réconforte Heero sur le fait que son époux n'a pas changé malgré son amnésie.

**Je comprends, du moins je vais essayer.** Reprit-il. **Où vas-tu loger ?**

**Hilde propose de m'héberger.** A l'entente du nom de la jeune fille le brun serre les dents. Cela n'a pas échappé à Duo.

**Laisse moi te déposer chez elle.**

Une fois la voiture stoppée, Heero sort le premier pour récupérer le sac dans le coffre et le lui donner. Tout doucement il lève la main vers la joue du Duo. Son hésitation montre qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit poursuivre son geste ou l'avorter. Finalement il lui caresse. Le natté lui sourit en retour. Voyant cela comme un signe positif, il s'aventure à aller plus loin. Passant de la joue à la nuque, il lui prodigue un léger massage. Ce qui a pour conséquence un tel bien être que Duo en ferme les yeux.

**Reviens moi vite.** Lui murmure Heero avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du natté. Contre toute attente Duo se laisse faire, permettant à Heero d'approfondir le baiser. Pour en demander l'accès, le vampire effleure du bout de sa langue la lèvre supérieure de son époux. Instinctivement, Duo entrouvre la bouche. Leurs langues se touchent d'abord timidement puis avidement. Elles se séparent pour mieux se retrouver.

Ils sont interrompus par Hilde qui est sortie de la maison. Cependant ils prennent leur temps pour se détacher l'un de l'autre. Impatiente, la jeune femme vient tirer Duo par le bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Heero finit par remonter en voiture au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

à suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

Mardi matin Hilde insista auprès de Duo pour qu'il revienne en cours prétextant qu'il ne devait pas rester seul. Si le jeune homme aurait préféré sécher le lycée il se ravisa bien vite. Il avait bien comprit que son amie n'aime pas Heero et donc ne pouvait pas l'aider. Cependant il pense que Trowa pourrait lui. Sur le chemin qui les conduits au lycée, les deux jeunes gens ne remarquèrent pas la personne les observant au travers des vitres teintées de sa voiture.

Malgré l'état dans lequel se trouve Duo, il s'efforce de garder le sourire et de faire rire Hilde. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au lycée, Duo est heureux de voir Trowa s'avancer vers eux. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, le natté se précipite sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Trop surprit pour réagir, Trowa le laisse faire mais voyant que son ami n'est pas prêt de le lâcher il commence à parler.

**Duo, que t'arrive t-il ?** Alors qu'il se recule, le brun peut constater que son ami a les larmes aux yeux. **Duo, il est arrivé quelque chose à Heero ?**

**Duo est devenu amnésique et ne se souvient de rien depuis la veille de la mort de Père Maxwell.** Répond Hilde arrivée à leur hauteur.

**Comment est-ce arrivé ?**

**On ne sait pas exactement mais ça doit être de la faute de l'autre.** Ajoute –elle.

**Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu y étais ?** S'irrite Trowa.

**Comment ose tu… **S'offusque Hilde.

**Tais toi. Tu ne vois donc pas que tes reproches à l'encontre de Heero bouleversent Duo ?** Dit-il en se détournant d'elle en entraînant le natté avec lui.

**Où l'emmènes-tu comme ça ?** S'interposa t-elle.

**Aux toilettes pour le rafraîchir.** Sur ce, ils entrent et se dirigent vers les lavabos. Alors que Duo se passe de l'eau sur le visage, Trowa lui tend une serviette en papier.

**Trowa… Je ne sais plus en j'en suis.**

**C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour y être déjà passé. Mais dis toi qu'à la** **différence de moi, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là et Heero est là également.**

**Je suis conscient qu'avoir un trou de mémoire n'est pas si grave que cela mais ce qui me gêne…c'est que dans ce trou il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Parmi elles la mort de mon père et mon mariage. Qui plus est avec un homme dont je ne me rappelle rien. Je ne supporte plus de voir la tristesse dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il se rend compte que je ne me souviens toujours pas de lui.**

**Avez-vous discuté tous les deux ?**

**On a essayé mais il ne veut pas tout me dire. Il me cache quelque chose. Vivre avec lui ne m'était plus possible. J'avais l'impression de jouer un rôle auprès d'un parfait inconnu.**

**Tu veux dire que tu l'as quitté ?**

**Non. J'ai simplement emménagé chez Hilde pour quelques temps.**

**Comment a-t-il réagit ?** A cette question Duo rougit fortement. **Je ne le connaîs pas mais je pense qu'il a du très bien agir. **Poursuit Trowa sans remarquer les rougeurs du natté.

**Il m'a déposé en voiture chez Hilde…et…et au moment de se quitter…il m'a embrassé.**

**L'as-tu repoussé ? **

Il ne pu répondre à la question qu'un garçon entre dans les toilettes. **Les gars, y'a elle folle furieuse qui vous attend dans le couloir.**

Toute la journée Hilde ne lâche pas Duo d'une semelle. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de critiquer l'époux de son ami. Le natté n'aime pas se qu'elle raconte mais ne lui dit pas.

Une fois de retour à la maison, Duo aide autant qu'il peut la mère de son amie dans les tâches ménagères ou encore la cuisine.

**Duo, tu es notre invité, ce n'est pas à toi de faire tout ça. Mais bel et bien à quelqu'un d'autre.** Dit-elle la dernière phrase en appuyant son regard sur sa fille installée confortablement dans le salon devant la télévision.

**Cela ne me dérange pas de vous aider. Vous avez eut la gentillesse de m'accueillir chez vous.**

**Ce n'est pas un problème. Nous pensions que tu viendrais plutôt…depuis le décès de ton père.**

**En fait…j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et…nous nous sommes mariés. Nous vivions ensemble.**

**Mais pourquoi…** Elle fut interrompue par Hilde qui écoutait la conversation.

**Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.** Affirme t-elle.

**T'as t-elle jeté dehors parce que tu as perdu la mémoire ?** S'épouvante madame Schbeiker.

**Ce n'est pas elle mais il.** Hilde laisse le temps à sa mère d'assimiler l'information puis reprend. **Il a osé profiter de son chagrin suite au décès de son père pour lui faire croire…qu'il est…lui aussi…de ce genre. **Finit-elle en une grimace de dégoût. Elle ne remarqua pas que tant sa mère que Duo étaient horrifiés par ses dires.

**Me faire croire quoi ?** S'étrangle Duo retenant très mal sa colère.

**S'il te plait, Duo. Si tu étais l'un des leurs, je le saurais. Trowa a essayé de te mettre dans son lit mais tu lui as résisté. Ce ne sont que des animaux qui ne pensent qu'à se sauter dessus.**

**C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?** Demande Duo au bord des larmes. **Comment peux-tu penser des choses pareilles ? Et Trowa…Si tu le détestes autant, pourquoi faire semblant d'être son amie ?**

**Duo…** Commence t-elle prudemment. **Je…je ne voulais pas te laisser seul avec lui. Je m'en serais voulu de savoir qu'il ait pu te faire quelque chose. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était ton ami que pour une seule raison. Il est fourbe. Il…**

**Tais toi !** Lui ordonne sa mère. **Comment oses-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Où ais-je raté ton éducation pour que tu es de telles paroles ?**

**Je m'excuse pour le dérangement madame Schbeiker…mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille. **Intervient Duo.

**Ne sois pas désolé, c'est plutôt à moi de l'être…**

**Duo où vas-tu ? **Demande Hilde.

**Loin de toi. Tu me dégoûtes. Je te pensais être mon amie.** Réussit-il à dire avant de récupérer ses affaires et partir sans un regard pour elle.

Duo est furieux et le seul moyen qu'il ait pour se calmer est de marcher. Il marche un long moment en ville avant de se demander où il allait bien pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Ses pas le conduisirent devant le studio de son meilleur ami Trowa. Cette heure-ci le brun devait encore être au boulot. Duo s'installa donc sur les marches en attendant qu'il revienne.

Une heure et demi plus tard Trowa arrive enfin.

**Duo ! Tu vas bien ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?**

**Je suis parti de chez Hilde. Je ne peux plus rester là-bas.**

**Viens à l'intérieur. **L'invite t-il. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Je parlait avec sa mère sur le pourquoi elle m'hébergeait quand Hilde a commencé a dire des choses horribles sur Heero puis sur toi…**

**Je vois. **Soupire t-il.** Des trucs comme quoi j'ai tenté quelque chose avec toi ? Que c'est à cause de moi que tu préfères les hommes en t'ayant endoctriné à rejoindre le « club » ?**

**En gros, oui.**

**Je te propose d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour te détendre. Le temps que je prépare de quoi manger.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après que Duo soit passé dans la salle de bain vient le tour de Trowa. En l'attendant, le natté prépare la table.

* * *

à suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

La cohabitation entre Trowa et Duo se passe très bien. Le soir de son arrivée, ils n'ont pas parlé de Hilde ni de Heero. C'est ce qu'avait besoin le natté. Ne plus penser. Les trois jours qui ont suivis, Duo évita le plus possible Hilde. Mais vient un moment il faut affronter ses problèmes.

Vendredi, Hilde réussit à le coincer à la sortie des cours pour qu'ils puissent discuter seul à seul.

**Je n'ai rien à te dire. **

**Duo, tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur autant d'années d'amitié.**

**Etait-ce vraiment de l'amitié ou tu faisais aussi semblant ?**

**Je me rends compte que mes paroles t'ont blessés… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Duo tu dois me croire**. Se justifie t-elle.

**Je savais qu'entre Trowa et toi ce n'était pas l'amour fou, je m'y suis fais…mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je t'ai vu sous un autre jour. Le pire, c'est que lorsque j'en ai parlé avec lui il n'a pas parut étonné. Ce que j'ai pu être aveugle.**

**Je n'ai voulu que te protéger.**

**Mais de quoi ?** Cri t-il.

**De ce qu'ils veulent faire de toi. Il y a eut Trowa puis maintenant Heero. Ils veulent que devienne ce que tu n'es pas.**

**Tu te trompes, ils n'ont rien fait. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par Trowa. La seule personne que j'aime c'est Heero. **Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Duo clos la discussion et part à toute vitesse.

* * *

Lorsque Trowa rentre du travail ce soir là, il trouve Duo recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin du canapé.

**Duo ?**

**Trowa, aujourd'hui Hilde est venue me parler. Nous nous sommes encore disputés…Et c'est sorti tout seul.**

**Quoi donc ?**

**Je lui ai dit que la seule personne que j'aime c'est Heero.**

**Duo, c'est la stricte vérité. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois mais je vous ai longuement observé tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Ton esprit l'a peut-être oublié mais pas ton cœur. **

Lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ses propos, Trowa fait une pause avant de reprendre. **Lorsque tu parles ou agis sous l'émotion tu ne réfléchis plus. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Ce n'est plus ta raison mais ton cœur qui s'exprime.**

**Dis moi ce que tu penses de lui.**

**Je dois t'avouer que lorsque tu nous as annoncé ton mariage, je me suis inquiété. Néanmoins j'ai préféré faire confiance en ton jugement. Puis tu nous l'as présenté. Dès que tu es entré dans la pièce il ne voyait plus que toi. Auprès de lui, tu es vraiment toi. Tu ne dois pas regretter ton choix.**

**C'est la première fois que je te vois parler autant. Cela veut dire que je ne me suis pas trompé sur Heero.** Dit-il en rougissant. **Tu sais.** Reprit-il après un léger silence. **Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé chez Hilde…j'ai beaucoup aimé. C'était mon premier baiser mais en même temps c'était comme si nous l'avions fait depuis des années… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de si drôle ?** Demande t-il devant le sourire de son ami.

**Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de ton premier baiser. Duo, ça faisait déjà une semaine que vous étiez mariés…**

**Quel idiot !** Se lamente t-il.

**Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as eu.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**Beaucoup de personnes rêveraient de revivre leur premier baiser, les mêmes sensations qu'ils ont ressentis la première fois.**

**Tu as raison. Le fait de ne pas me souvenir de la première fois m'a évité de comparer les deux…et de profiter au maximum.**

**Et je suppose que tu as pleinement profité. **Dit-il avec un rictus.

**Je dois avouer que oui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'embrasser à ce moment là mais malgré la surprise, j'y ai vite pris goût.**

**Alors qu'attends-tu pour aller lui dire.**

**Tu as encore raison, j'y vais. Souhaite moi bonne chance.**

**Je ne crois que tu en ais besoin. **Réponds t-il alors que Duo venait de passer la porte du studio.

* * *

Duo traversa la ville aussi vite qu'il le put. Depuis le baiser échangé avec Heero, il ne pensait plus qu'à pouvoir recommencer. Cette constatation lui avait fait un peu peur mais comme toujours Trowa a réussit à le rassurer. L'idée de revoir l'homme qu'il aime lui donnait des ailes. C'est donc naturellement qu'il accéléra le pas.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble il souffla un bon coup avant de passer la porte. Il fut accueilli très chaleureusement par le concierge.

**Monsieur Duo ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir.** Le salua Pierre depuis son bureau de contrôle.

**Moi aussi Pierre. Savez-vous si Heero est déjà rentré ?**

**Non pas encore mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Voulez-vous que je le prévienne que vous êtes là lorsqu'il arrivera ?**

**Non.** Répondis t-il avec un large sourire. **J'aimerai lui faire la surprise.**

**Très bien.** Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire, vraiment heureux que les choses s'arrangent entre les deux hommes dont il s'est très vite prit d'affection. **Je vous appelle l'ascenseur.**

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermées sur lui Duo ferme les yeux afin de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et par la même occasion celui des battements de son cœur. Le tintement des portes pour prévenir qu'il est arrivé au bon étage le surprend dans ses pensées. Il réussit à sortir de la cage et avancer vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Durant un instant il se demanda s'il devait rester là et attendre qu'Heero arrive pour lui ouvrir la porte. Mais très vite il trouva l'idée idiote. Il se mit donc à la recherche de ses clés qu'il trouva dans l'une de ses poches de pantalon.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil il se sent aussitôt bien. Il s'avance vers le salon et remarque que rien n'a changé depuis son départ. Cette constatation le rassure sur le fait qu'il ne l'a pas oublié.

Maintenant qu'il est au centre de la pièce, il se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire en l'attendant. Finalement il opta pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une fois installé, il se sent assailli par l'odeur de Heero qui est imprégnée dans toute la pièce. Il aime cette odeur, elle est apaisante et rassurante. Elle lui rappel aussitôt lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras, le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau.

Le bruit des clés dans la serrure le sort de sa rêverie. Les yeux rivés à l'entrée du salon où il attend de voir apparaître du couloir le brun. Mais se qu'il voit l'horrifie au plus haut point. Heero est bien entré mais accompagné. En effet, le brun n'a pas remarqué la présence du natté puisqu'il est en train d'embrasser une jeune femme alors qu'il avance à reculons dans la pièce principale. Le cœur de Duo se serre. Il a mal. Ses yeux brûlent, il sent qu'il va pleurer mais il s'y refuse.

Duo voit Heero stopper tout mouvement. Il se détache lentement de la jeune femme puis tous deux se retournent pour lui faire face. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa une fraction de seconde mais c'est trop dur pour le natté qui baisse la tête pour regarder le bout de ses chaussures. Heero est figé. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Duo.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'immeuble avec la jeune femme, il ne comprenait pas le regard noir du concierge. Il fut alerté d'une présence humaine dans l'appartement qu'une fois y être entré. En effet, il a put distinguer le martèlement des battements du cœur de Duo s'accélérer d'un coup. Se tournant vers le natté Heero put voir dans le regard violet toute la douleur qu'il lui a causé. Cette vision l'horrifia. Duo baissa aussitôt la tête cachant ses yeux derrière le rideau de cheveux que forme sa frange.

Le temps semble s'être figé pour Heero qui ne s'aperçu de la fuite du natté que lorsque la jeune femme tente de l'embrasser de nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le vampire la repousse violemment.

**Heero ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais pardonne moi. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que Duo. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi…pourquoi...pourquoi lui ais-je fait ça ?**

**Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est moi dont tu es amoureux.** Répond t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ensorceleuse.

**Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je dois le retrouver.** Finit-il en la poussant vers la sortie en même temps qu'il referme la porte derrière lui enfin de partir à la recherche de Duo.

* * *

à suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

Heero ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper Duo.

**Duo !** L'interpelle t-il pour le faire arrêter dans sa progression. L'effet fut immédiat, Duo se figea un instant mais reprit les jambes à son cou. Heero accéléra le pas et réussit à l'atteindre. Il l'encercla de ses bras par derrière.

Aussitôt Duo se tend et se débat. **Lâche moi ! Ne me touche pas.** Hurle t-il dont sa voix laissait transparaître toute sa douleur, sa colère et ses sanglots.

Heero ne le lâcha pas. **Je ne peux pas… Duo je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je t'en pris…** Sanglote t-il lui aussi.

**Tu disais m'aimer.** Murmure t-il. **Mais ce n'est pas vrai !** **Hilde avait raison depuis le début. Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide. Laisse moi, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.** Finit-il.

Heero desserra son étreinte et laissa Duo s'enfuir. Il resta immobile pendant une heure fixant l'endroit il Duo avait disparu. Lorsqu'il se décida à retourner chez lui il décida d'appeler à l'aide auprès de son meilleur ami Quatre.

Il a fallut une demie heure à Quatre pour arriver chez Heero.

**Heero ! Que s'est-il passé ?** S'inquiéta le blond.

**Lorsque je suis rentré aujourd'hui… j'ai trouvé Duo sur le canapé.**

**Que t'a-t-il dit ?**

**Il n'a rien dit à ce moment.**

**Heero. Pourquoi est-il venu ? S'est-il rappelé quelque chose ?**

**J'en sais rien. Quatre… Je ne suis pas rentré seul ce soir. Il m'a veut avec Réléna.**

**Oh non. Heero ! Comment as-tu osé ? Pourquoi ?**

**Je n'en sais rien. Je t'avais dis que durant toute la semaine elle n'a pas arrêté d'être sur mon dos… Tout ce que je sais c'est que je déprimais de plus en plus chaque jour depuis que Duo est parti.**

**Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Je dépérissais à chaque fois que je rentrais et de ne pas le retrouver ici. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à cette soirée. Je ne comprend pas ce qui a bien pu lui faire perdre la mémoire.**

**Heero, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été là pour éviter ça.**

**Ce n'est pas ça. Tu dis l'avoir retrouvé dans les jardins mais rien autour de lui qui aurait pu l'assommer. **

**Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas un accident ? D'accord, mais pourquoi ?**

**Pour l'instant ce n'est pas pourquoi qui m'intéresse mais qui. Je me fou de ses motivations. Je veux le retrouver et m'en débarrasser pour de bon.**

**Pour le moment, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.** Commence Quatre pour changer de sujet et ainsi le calmer.

**Il s'est enfuit. Je l'ai rattrapé mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir le regard qu'il m'a lancé. Il y avait tellement de douleur.**

**Si tu y as vu de la douleur, cela veut dire qu'il ressent toujours des choses pour toi.**

**Plus maintenant, ou si, de la haine.**

**Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ais confiance. **Après un silence il reprend.** Je suis désolé de revenir la dessus mais pour Réléna.**

**Duo parti, je n'étais pas bien. De plus, je me prenais la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la soirée. Le fait de la voir tout le temps…je ne sais pas mais je l'ai invité. Je ne pensais plus qu'à elle jusqu'à l'apparition de Duo. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Tout est redevenu normal.**

**Hum.**

**Quoi ?**

**Je…Je pense que Réléna à le pouvoir de séduction.**

**Depuis le temps qu'elle me court après, il y aurait belle lurette qu'elle m'aurait eut. **

**Tu oubli Duo. Il a toujours fait parti de tes pensées. Il était une sorte de bouclier à son pouvoir sur toi. Elle a profité de ta dépression. Le fait que Duo ne soit plus là t'as affaibli psychologiquement. Te rendant ainsi plus vulnérable.**

**Cela expliquerait tout mais comment faire pour convaincre Duo de me pardonner ?**

**Et pourquoi pas en lui disant la vérité ? Il est grand temps qu'il sache. Nous avons assez attendu. Si comme nous le pensons, son amnésie n'est pas naturelle, il se peut qu'il ne recouvre jamais la mémoire.**

**Il ne veut plus me revoir.**

**J'irai.**

* * *

Quatre se gara devant la maison des Schbeiker. Lorsqu'il sonna, il attendit quelques instants avant qu'une femme d'âge mûr vienne lui ouvrir.

**Bonsoir.** Commence t-il.

**Bonsoir.** Répond t-elle avec le sourire. **Puis-je vous aider ?**

**Oui. Je suis venu rendre visite à Duo. Est-il là ?**

**Non. Ne vous a-t-il rien dit ?**

**A quel sujet ?**

**Il ne vit plus ici. Depuis quelque jours déjà.**

**Comment est-ce possible ? Savez-vous où loge t-il en ce moment ?**

**Ma file et lui ont eut une…dispute. **Dit-elle tristement. **Il a préféré partir. Je suis désolée. Je pense que vous pourrez le trouver chez son ami Trowa. Trowa Barton.**

**Auriez-vous son adresse ?**

**Oui, un instant je vais vous la noter.** Dit-elle en inscrivant l'adresse sur une feuille de bloc note. Elle repose le stylo sur la console de l'entrée, arrache le bout de papier et la lui tend. **J'espère sincèrement que tout va s'arranger pour lui. Il le mérite, c'est un bon garçon.**

**Je le souhaite également. Si vous le voulez je lui passerai le bonjour de votre part. **

Le visage de la femme s'illumina à cette idée. **Je vous en remercie.**

**De rien. Encore merci et bonne soirée.**

**Vous de même.**

* * *

Quatre commence à se poser de nombreuses questions sur ce qui a bien pu arriver à Duo durant toute cette semaine. Il se stationne devant un petit immeuble. Devant la grande porte en bois, il sonne. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix se fait entendre dans l'interphone.

**Oui.**

**Suis-je bien au domicile de Trowa Barton ?**

**Oui.**

**On m'a dit que Duo Maxwell loge actuellement chez vous. Puis-je lui parler ?**

**C'est exact mais il ne veut voir personne.**

**Je sais bien mais il faut absolument que je lui parle.**

**Qui êtes-vous ?**

**Oh excusez-moi. Je me présente Quatre Raberba Winner.**

**Je vous ouvre.**

Une fois devant la porte du studio, le blond sonne et aussitôt elle s'ouvre sur un magnifique jeune homme brun aux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Se crée alors un instant de silence où les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Puis se rappelant la raison de sa présence, Quatre se racle la gorge pour se donner constance et demande s'il peut entrer.

**Bien sur, Duo est sur le canapé.**

**Merci.**

* * *

**à suivre...**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

Lorsque Quatre avance dans le studio il retrouve effectivement Duo sur le canapé mais la vision qu'il a à cet instant l'émeu au plus haut point. En effet, Duo essaye tant bien que mal de faire disparaître les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Néanmoins, la couleur rouge de ses yeux le trahi.

**Duo…** Commence le blond mais il fut aussitôt assailli par le natté qui s'est jeté sur lui pour une étreinte réconfortante. **Je suis sincèrement désolé.** Finit-il.

De son côté, Trowa est plus que stupéfait de la réaction de Duo. Mais conclu vite que lui aussi aurait aimé s'accrocher au petit blond de cette façon.

**Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ?** Propose le brun.

**Non merci.** Lui sourit Quatre. **Duo, Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Heero m'a téléphoné.** Dit-il en forçant le natté à le regarder. Quatre hésite à commencer ses explications devant le brun. **Ce que j'ai à te dire est très délicat…peut-être serait-il préférable que nous soyons seuls.**

**Non.** Intervient pour la première fois Duo. **Je n'ai confiance qu'en Trowa. Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui.**

**D'accord. J'aimerai que vous gardiez votre calme**.

Les deux humains acquiescèrent. **Malgré les apparences, Heero n'était pas dans son état normal ce soir.** Duo fronce les sourcils. **Nous pensons qu'il a été manipulé.**

**Ben voyons. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il avait l'air des plus consentant. **S'exclame Duo.

**Par où commencer ? Tout d'abord, Heero et moi pensons que tu n'es pas devenu amnésique par accident.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Quelqu'un a fait en sorte que tu perdes la mémoire.**

**Qui voudrait faire ça à Duo ?** demande Trowa.

**C'est ce que Heero et moi nous nous demandons. En me rendant ici, j'ai réfléchi à qui profiterait l'éloignement de Duo et Heero. La seule réponse que j'ai trouvé est Réléna.**

**Réléna ? Je ne connais pas de Réléna.**

**C'est la femme que tu as vue avec Heero. **A ce souvenir, les yeux de Duo s'embuèrent.

**Vous voulez dire qu'elle a manigancé…je sais pas quoi, pour récupérer Heero ? **Demanda Trowa.

**Tout à fait.**

**Mais comment ?**

**En fait… Heero, Réléna et moi sommes différents de vous. Duo était au courant de cette particularité quand il s'est marié.**

Trowa semble se détendre. **Si Duo était au courant et qu'il l'a accepté ça ne doit pas si terrible.**

**Heero voulait que tu t'en souviennes par toi-même. Il ne voulait pas te mentir mais nous pensions que s'était la meilleure solution.**

**Quatre ! N'ais pas peur. Si je l'ai accepté une première fois…pourquoi pas une deuxième ?** Répond Duo.

**Le jour de ton dix-huitième anniversaire tu t'es uni à Heero. Ce que nous ne t'avons pas dit c'est que cette union permet une parfaite cohabitation de nos deux peuples. Trowa et toi êtes des humains alors que…Heero et moi sommes des…vampires.**

**Des vampires ?** Répète Trowa.

**Oui. Duo et Heero sont les élus de chacun des clans. Je passe les détails mais le fait est qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Le soir où tu as perdu la mémoire était une réception que j'avais organisé pour te présenter à la communauté. Une personne t'a isolé de la foule et a effacé ta mémoire.**

**Les vampires peuvent faire ça ?** Demande Duo.

**Non. Parmi nous, certains ont des aptitudes supplémentaires. Je suppose qu'une personne à ce don.**

**Heero a-t-il également un don ?**

**Non. Par contre moi oui. J'ai le don d'empathie, de ce fait je peux distinguer les émotions d'autrui.**

**Oh…C'est cool aussi.** Dit Duo un peu déçu.

**Qui a-t-il ?** S'empresse de demander Quatre.

**Non, c'est juste que…** Commence t-il en rougissant. **J'imaginais bien Heero dans le costume de Superman.** Reprit-il alors que les deux autres sont prit d'un fou rire. **Ne lui dis surtout pas.**

Une fois remis de son hilarité, Quatre revient au sujet principal. **Je pense que Réléna a également un don. Vois-tu, elle a toujours été amoureuse de Heero. Mais lui ne s'est jamais intéressé à elle. Lorsqu'il a découvert qu'il était l'élu, il n'a pensé qu'à retrouver son homologue humain. Puis tu es né. Il a attendu patiemment tes dix-huit ans. Durant toutes ses années, il est tombé follement amoureux de toi.**

Duo semble ému de ces révélations.** Pourquoi penses-tu que Réléna ait pu le manipuler ? **Demande t-il.

**Heero m'a révélé avoir été quelque peu déprimé cette semaine. Ton départ l'a fragilisé psychologiquement. Profitant de cette faiblesse, Réléna l'a envoûté. Il ne s'en est rendu compte que trop tard.**

**Toute cette histoire me semble un peu farfelu mais je suis prêt à croire Quatre. **Déclare Trowa. **Je t'ai vu avec lui, Heero ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais.**

**Je veux bien entendre ses explications. **Conclu Duo.

**Je suis tellement soulagé.**

**J'irai le voir demain.**

Sur cette certitude Quatre prit congé après un dernier regard pour le brun.

* * *

**Allo !**

**Heero, c'est moi. Je lui ai raconté en gros se qu'il s'est passé…**

**Et ? **S'impatiente le brun.

**Il l'a plutôt bien accepté mais désir s'entretenir avec toi…**

**J'arrive tout de suite.**

**Non ! Il passera demain chez toi.**

**D'accord…J'te remercie Quatre.**

**De rien. Par contre je dois t'avouer que j'ai du tout raconter également à son ami Trowa.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Duo voulait qu'il reste.**

**Je comprends. Il a une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais que faisait Trowa chez Hilde ? Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient ?**

**Duo ne vit plus chez elle. Quand j'y suis allé, sa mère m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Duo a préféré partir chez Trowa.**

**Je suis rassuré de le savoir avec lui.**

**De ce que j'ai pu en voir… C'est quelqu'un de bien. Ils ont écoutés tout ce que j'avais à dire et ils ne m'ont pas traité de fou. **Rit-il avant souhaiter bonne nuit à son ami.

* * *

à suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

Quatre venait de quitter le studio, laissant derrière lui les deux amis complètement perdu.

**Trowa ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?**

**Toute cette histoire est vraiment bizarre. Mais d'un autre côté pourquoi inventer tout ça ?**

**Cela expliquerait bien des choses.** Dit-il pensif.

**Comme quoi ?**

**J'en sais trop rien… Des impressions.**

**Je suis d'accord. Rien que de faire confiance à Quatre aussi facilement. Il émane de lui quelque chose de…**

**Bienveillant.**

**C'est ça.**

**Il te plaît. **Sourit Duo devant les rougeurs de son ami.

**Je viens à peine de le rencontrer. **Se défent-il.

**Ca ne veut rien dire. J'ai épousé Heero dans la journée et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit Quatre et toi, nous étions fou l'un de l'autre.**

**Tu étais heureux auprès de lui.** Détourne t-il la conversation.

**J'aimerai que les raisons que m'a donné Quatre sur le comportement de Heero soient exactes. Ca m'a fait mal de le voir avec elle.**

**N'y pense plus. Demain vous aller vous parler.**

Sur cette phrase, ils se préparent à aller se coucher.

* * *

Malgré le fait de s'être couché tard, Duo se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude pour un samedi matin. Après s'être attardé plus que nécessaire dans la salle de bain, le natté part pour l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Heero.

Lorsqu'il arrive à bon port, il rencontre Pierre.

**Monsieur Duo ! Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je n'étais pas au courant…**

**Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Pierre. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suis venu pour en parler avec Heero. Il semblerait que tout ça était un malentendu.** Lui sourit-il pour le rassurer avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

Alors qu'il sonne à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre aussitôt sur Heero.

**Salut.** Dit Duo visiblement gêné.

**Salut. Entre.** Propose Heero en s'effacent pour lui libérer le passage.

Duo entre et se dirige dans le salon où il va s'asseoir sur le canapé. **Quatre est venu me parler hier soir. **Commence t-il en regardant le vampire s'installer sur la table base en face de lui. **Est-ce que tout ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai ?**

**Tout est vrai.** Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Les raisons de notre rencontre ? Votre vraie nature à toi et Quatre ? Les motivations de Réléna ?**

A chaque question Heero acquiesça. Il lui expliqua tous les détails sur son espèce comme la première fois. Heero lui rapporta également les réactions qu'il avait eut avant son amnésie à la découverte de sa nature. Duo rougit au passage des capacités surhumaines car il se rappelle de la vision du brun en costume de Superman.

**Qui a-t-il ?** Demande t-il devant le sourire de Heero.

**Tu penses encore à me voir en slip sur des collants.**

**Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun don.** S'exclama t-il.

**Je n'en ai pas. Tu avais pensé la même chose la première fois en rougissant de la même façon.** Dit-il en lui caressant les joues. A ce contact, Duo en ferme les yeux. Heero se rapprocha et s'assit à côté de lui. **Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**Toi aussi.** Répond t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Heero est surprit mais heureux de cette réponse. **J'étais venu te le dire hier soir.**

**T'es-tu souvenu de quelque chose ?**

**Non. Depuis le jour où tu m'as embrassé je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. J'ai longuement discuté avec Trowa et il m'avait conseillé de venir te voir. Il m'a aidé à éclaircir ce que je ressentais pour toi.**

**Et que ressens-tu ?**

**Je suis tombé amoureux de toi une seconde fois.** Dit-il en lui souriant.

**Si j'avais su qu'il me suffisait de t'embrasser…**

**Baka.** Murmure t-il. Aussitôt Heero se tend. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Redis le.**

**Quoi donc ?**

**Ce que tu viens de dire.**

**Je sais pas… Qu'ais-je dis ?** Paniqua Duo.

**Tu viens de me traiter de baka.**

**Ah ! J'ai fais ça ? Ca veut dire quelque chose ?**

**Oui c'est comme ça que je t'appelais. Ca veut dire idiot en japonais.**

**Oh ! … Idiot !** Hurle t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**Oui, mon baka rien qu'à moi.** Finit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

**J'aimerai tellement me souvenir de tous ces moments là.** Se plaignit Duo.

**Si je trouve la personne qui t'a fait ça…**

**Il n'existe aucun registre où serait listé tous les vampires ayant un don ? **Questionna Duo.

**Non. Je me demande si le Deathscythe souhaiterait y avoir recourt.**

**Il serait judicieux de demander aux personnes comme Quatre si le fait d'être répertorié les dérange ou non. Il s'agit un peu de violer leur vie privée.**

**Tu as raison. Mais cela nous arrangerait quand même beaucoup.**

**Commençons avec ce que nous avons. Tout d'abord, il s'agit d'une personne invitée à la soirée. Donc une personne importante ou encore un membre du personnel.**

**Tu oublies aussi les Préventers. **Intervient Heero.

**C'est exact. Nous avons encore à déterminer les motivations.**

**Réléna voulait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre pour me séduire.**

**Je ne pensais pas à elle mais à son complice. Pourquoi l'aider ?**

**Je n'en ai aucune idée…**

**Qu'a bien pu offrir Réléna en échange de son aide ? S'il s'agit d'un invité, l'argent n'est pas un mobile. Pour un membre du personnel, cela se tient.**

**Comment aurait-elle pu avoir connaissance d'un tel don auprès de serviteurs ? Elle n'est pas du genre à s'en intéresser. Les seuls contacts qu'elle a avec eux sont quand elle leur donne des ordres.**

**Nous devons donc nous tourner vers les invités.**

**Les vampires dotés de dons ne le crient pas sur les toits. Si, nous les 'communs' les voyons comme supérieurs, c'est pire entre eux.**

**Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Prenons Quatre par exemple. Son don est l'empathie. Mais il y a différents niveaux. Quatre est à celui le plus haut. De ce fait, il est très développé. Sa capacité à ressentir les émotions des autres s'étend à pouvoir lire leurs pensées. Avoir un don c'est bien mais plusieurs, c'est mieux. Le fait de savoir quelqu'un de plus fort que soit les rends jaloux et donc très dangereux.**

**Je ne savais pas. Mais grâce à la télépathie de Quatre, il peut nous aider à trouver cette fameuse personne.**

**En effet, le mieux serait de le lui demander.**

* * *

**à suivre...**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Heero va pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

**Bonjour Quatre.**

**Bonjour Heero. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?**

**Ce matin, Duo est venu pour discuter de ce qu'il c'était passé.**

**Vous avez pu arranger toute cette histoire ?**

**Oui. Et je suis bien conscient que tu as joué un grand rôle dedans. Sans toi il n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu m'écouter.**

**Je suis content d'avoir pu aider. Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Je lui ai confirmé les éléments que tu lui as donné. Il me donne une seconde chance.**

**C'est génial ! Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Où est-il ?**

**Il est retourné chez son ami récupérer ses affaires et il revient.** Sourit-il. Au même moment, Duo fait son apparition dans l'appartement. Heero se lève pour aller à sa rencontre. **Tu as fait plutôt vite.** Dit-il en s'adressant au natté.

**Oui. Trowa a bien voulu m'aider. J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien qu'il soit là aussi. Cela m'évitera de lui répéter la conversation.**

**Bonjour Trowa. Merci d'avoir veillé sur Duo.** Dit Heero à l'attention du brun se trouvant derrière Duo.

**Bonjour. Y a pas de quoi. Bonjour Quatre.**

**Bonjour Trowa, Duo. De quelle conversation parles-tu Duo ?** Demande le blond pour échapper à l'envoûtement que produisent les yeux de Trowa.

**Ce matin, Heero et moi avons réfléchi à la personne qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire.** Commence t-il après s'être installé sur le canapé. Les autres l'imitèrent. Heero s'assit à ses côtés tandis que Quatre et Trowa s'installent en face d'eux.

**Qu'en avez-vous déduit ?**

**Notre suspect est un vampire de rend élevé. Du moins assez pour que Réléna puisse avoir eut un quelconque contact avec lui.**

**Quand à savoir s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. Nous n'en savons rien.** Poursuivit Heero.

**Comment pensez-vous le ou la retrouver ?** Demanda Trowa.

**C'est justement là qu'on a besoin de toi Quatre.**

**Comment cela ?**

**J'ai parlé à Duo de ton don pouvant s'élargir à la télépathie.**

**C'est exact. Il te suffirait de « sonder » quelques esprits.** S'extasia Duo.

**J'aurais aimé vous aider de cette façon mais il m'est difficile de le faire. Comprend moi bien Duo, je voudrais mais je ne peux pas. **

**Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? La réponse ne changera en rien le fait que j'accepte ton refus. Je voudrais juste comprendre.** Dit le natté.

**Capter les émotions des autres fait me sentir comme un intrus. Je n'aime pas ça. Il m'a fallut des années pour maîtriser ce don et ne pas me laisser envahir par ce que ressentent les autres. J'ai du me créer des barrières psychiques qui me protègent. A l'arrivée de la télépathie, j'ai du les renforcer. Le maintien des barrières m'épuise beaucoup. Il arrive qu'elles faiblissent provoquant des crises qui me font atrocement souffrir. Dans ces moments là, je ne suis plus moi mais tous les autres. Je ne suis plus l'intrus mais tous les autres le deviennent. Dans ces cas, il faut que je m'isole pour y faire le vide.**

**Je comprends. Il faudrait trouver un autre moyen.**

**Combien y a-t-il de candidats potentiels pour être le coupable ?** Demanda Trowa.

**Beaucoup trop.** Répond Heero.

**Je me demande comment a-t-il réussit à m'isoler dans les jardins ?**

**Nous avons été accaparé par des invités pour parler affaires. Il est possible que tu es voulu prendre l'air ou qu'il te l'ait proposé.** Répond Quatre évitant ainsi à Heero de culpabiliser encore plus.

**Effectivement, Si Heero et toi étiez occupés et que je ne connaissais personne d'autre… Je me serais senti de trop et me serais isolé par moi-même.**

Heero vient serrer la main de Duo dans la sienne en une demande de pardon. Le natté lui rend cette étreinte de manière à ce qu'il sache qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

**Il faudrait réduire la liste des suspects. J'organiserai une autre soirée avec les mêmes invités.** Propose Quatre. **Nous pourrons étudier leurs comportements face à Duo. Le coupable se trahira tout seul. **S'exclame le blond.

**Je crois que jouer au détective t'amuse beaucoup.** Se moque Duo.

**J'avoue que oui.** Dit-il les yeux brillant d'excitation et ses joues rosies. Il ne remarque pas le petit sourire du méché mais ressent très bien son amusement.

**Nous avons beau réfléchir, la liste est encore trop longue.** Intervient Heero.

**Il y a beaucoup plus simple.** Tous les regards se tournent vers Trowa.

**Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Quatre, y a-t-il un risque de te blesser si tu lis dans les pensées d'une seule personne ?** Demande t-il en encrant son regard dans ceux du blond.

**Euh…Je…je ne crois pas. Cela dépendra du temps que j'y resterai.** Réussit-il à répondre

**Où veux-tu en venir ?** Demande Heero voyant son ami en difficulté. Ce dernier reprend ses esprits et remercie silencieusement le brun.

**Au lieu d'essayer de deviner qui il est, pourquoi ne pas aller demander directement qui elle est…** Devant les regards interrogatifs des trois autres, il continu… **à la personne dont on est sûr qu'elle l'a connaît.**

**Réléna !** S'exclame Quatre.

**En effet. Elle est la seule à savoir qui est cette mystérieuse personne.** Lui sourit-il. **Et pour ce qui est du temps qu'il te faut pour sonder son esprit, il suffira de lui faire penser à cette personne.**

**Trowa, t'es génial.** S'écria Duo en lui sautant dans les bras.

**Comment lui faire penser à cette personne ?** Demanda Heero tout en ramenant Duo sur ses genoux. Le natté lui fait un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de passer un bras autour des épaules de son mari.

**En la questionnant.** Dit Duo très fier de lui. **Invite la à dîner…**

**Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu veux que je sorte avec elle ?** Le coupa Heero.

**Je n'ai pas dis un tête à tête. Il faut que Quatre soit lui aussi présent. Je pensais plus à un double rencard. Réléna et toi, ainsi que Quatre et Trowa.**

**Hn ?**

**Quoi ?**

Se font entendre dès la fin de sa phrase. **Il est évident que je ne peux pas y aller. Heero tu l'appelles et lui dis que tu veux être avec elle. Mais que tu es déjà invité par Quatre car il souhaite te présenter son nouveau copain.**

**Et pourquoi moi ?** Demanda Trowa.

**Parce que Quatre n'a pas de nouveau copain. Tu connais les raisons de ce dîner et enfin car tu es également humain.**

**Je comprends les deux premiers arguments mais pas le dernier.**

**Votre couple étant constitué d'un humain et d'un vampire, il s'associera au notre. Elle ferra automatiquement le lien. En pensant à moi, elle pensera évidemment aux manigances qu'elle a faites.**

**Ainsi qu'à son complice.** Finit Quatre.

**Tu adores vraiment les devinettes et autres enquêtes.** Sourit Trowa. Le blond détourne la tête pour cacher son embarra. **Je suis d'accord pour être ton petit ami.** Finit-il pensent aussi bien pour cette soirée que pour les autres qui suiveront.

**C'est génial. Il y a un sacré bon feeling entre vous. Un peu plus et se serait interdit aux moins de 18 ans.**

**Duo !** S'indigne Quatre alors que Trowa rougit et qu'Heero sourit.

* * *

à suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

La soirée s'est plutôt bien déroulée. Duo a tout fait pour que Trowa et Quatre se rapprochent un peu plus. Bien évidement tout ceci était pour le bien de leur future soirée avec Réléna. Il est nécessaire qu'ils se connaissent mieux pour pouvoir passer pour un couple aux yeux du vampire. Malgré de nombreux moments de gêne, tout le monde s'est beaucoup amusé.

A présent que leurs amis soient partis, les deux amoureux restent seuls.

**Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille ranger mes affaires avant que je ne trébuche dessus et risque de me briser le cou.** Dit Duo tout en ramassant son sac.

Heero ne dit rien mais ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il se demande dans quelle chambre le natté a décidé de s'installer. Il le voit s'arrêter dans le couloir, devant les deux portes qui se font face. Celle de gauche est celle de Heero et celle de droite est la chambre d'ami et anciennement celle que Duo occupait.

Duo posa son sac à ses pieds et se retourna vers Heero. Ce dernier comprenant la question muette que lui pose Duo s'avance vers lui et lui caresse la joue.

**Si tu ne te sens pas prêt je ne t'oblige à rien. La chambre que tu as laissé avant ton départ est restée dans le même état…**

Le natté s'approche davantage encore du vampire et entoure son cou de ses bras. Ne prononçant toujours aucun mot, prenant appui sur les épaules du brun Duo s'accrocha au vampire en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

**Fait en sorte que je n'ai plus aucune envie de voir l'intérieure de la chambre d'ami.** Dit simplement Duo.

Heero rapproche le visage de Duo en le prenant entre ses deux mains et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si au début c'était un chaste baiser, il devient bien vite approfondi et plus passionné. Le vampire a encore du mal à croire qu'il tient afin dans ses bras l'homme de sa vie. Ses mains caressent ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. De la nuque, elles descendent sur ses omoplates, continuent le long de la colonne vertébrale, le creux des reins, empoignent fermement ses fesses et l'attire brutalement vers lui. Duo en laisse échapper un gémissement qui a pour conséquence d'exciter encore plus Heero dont le désir augmente dans son pantalon. Cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçu chez le natté.

Duo interrompit le baiser et plongea dans le cou du brun et y déposa de multiples baisers. Il lèche, mordille, aspire chaque parcelle de peau avant de s'attaquer à l'un des lobes d'oreille qu'il torture de la même manière.

**Duo… **Soupire le vampire.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de ce dernier. Raffermissant sa prise autour du cou de Heero, le natté entama des mouvements lascifs du bassin. Se frottant ainsi contre le corps dur de son mari, Duo senti sa propre érection devenir aussi dure que celle qu'il sent contre ses fesses. Délaissant l'oreille tant cajolée, Duo revient face à Heero pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dedans pouvait s'y lire de l'amour, du désir mais également de l'impatience.

**Heero…** Susurre Duo lèvres contre lèvres. Il est légèrement surprit de découvrir qu'ils se trouvent à présent dans leur chambre lorsque Heero les allonge tous les deux sur le lit. Il était tellement focalisé sur Heero qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier les avait déplacés.

**Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? **Demande Heero voyant le légé changement d'attitude chez son compagnon.

**Tu es super bien gaulé. **Répond celui-ci rêveur.

**Merci. **Répond à son tour Heero, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**Hum…**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Oh rien.**

**Duo. **Insiste Heero.

**C'est juste que… si j'avais su avant…**

**Quoi ?** S'inquiète le vampire.

**Toi… J'aurais pratiqué un sport plus jeune afin de ne pas ressembler à une crevette à tes côtés. Arrête de rigoler. Tu es tout en muscles et moi tout en… pas en muscles.**

**Duo, tu peux être sûre qu'il n'y a rien en toi qui puisse te faire complexer.**

**Ah ouai ? Tu aimes ce qu'il y a devant toi ?** Demande Duo tout sourire.

**J'aime beaucoup. Surtout quand c'est petit. **Répond malicieusement Heero.

**Je ne suis pas petit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de petit chez moi ? **Demande t-il avec un regard de défi.

**Regarde.** Rit-il en empoignant le pénis du natté.

**C'est toi qui a de grandes mains. De très grandes mains.** Répond-il en tentant de s'échapper de cette main étrangère.

**Je peux dire que tu as la peau très douce à ce niveau là.** Poursuit le brun tout en imprimant des va-et-vient. **Tu es le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.** Reprit-il avec sérieux.

**Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait convaincu. Il m'en faut plus.** Répond Duo dont la luxure transparaît dans ses yeux.

La prise de Heero sur l'érection de Duo se fait plus intense. Les gémissements du natté sont étouffés par le baiser du vampire. Alors que leurs langues s'effleurent, se caressent et se taquinent, Duo bouge son bassin au rythme qu'ont prit les mains de Heero sur son pénis et l'entrée de son entrée.

Malgré le plaisir que ressent Duo, il n'en oublie pas moins celui de son mari. Ses mains voyagent sur tout le corps de son homme. Il aime sentir la fermeté de ses muscles contrastant à la douceur de sa peau.

Heero délaisse la bouche du natté pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules puis son torse. Entre chaque baiser, coup de langue et morsure, Heero laisse échapper des « **Je t'aime** », « **Tu m'as tellement manqué », « Ne me quitte plus jamais »**.

Duo grogne de frustration lorsque la prise sur son érection s'évapore. Mais le manque de cette main alors qu'il était proche de la délivrance est remplacé par la joie d'entendre les paroles de Heero.

**Je t'aime Heero. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais.** Dit Duo une fois qu'il reprit assez de souffle.

Duo profite de cette petite pause pour basculer sur le côté et se trouver au dessus de Heero. Il se redresse et s'assoie à califourchon. Heero gémit tant par le fait des mains de Duo lui caressant le torse pour venir titiller ses mamelons. Tant par la sensation de son érection dur comme le roc se frottant aux fesses du natté lorsque celui-ci se penche en avant pour suçoter ses tétons.

Très sensuellement, Duo continue son ascension au plaisir en parsemant le corps de son mari de baisers. Il s'arrête une fois arrivé au point culminant. La respiration de Heero s'accélère lorsque sent l'air chaud s'échappant de la bouche de son amant sur son gland. Duo y dépose ses lèvres en un léger baiser. Sous ses mains, il sent les muscles des cuisses de Heero se tendrent.

Duo sourit, fier de l'effet qu'il produit sur le brun. Le natté commence à lui caresser les cuisses pour qu'il se détende. Puis sans que Heero ne s'y attende, Duo lui écarta les cuisses brusquement pour y plonger sa tête.

**Tu es vraiment super bien gaulé. **Dit Duo.

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Heero de répondre qu'il parsème des baisers sur toute la longueur de la verge, du gland jusqu'à la base. Puis fait demi tour mais cette fois-ci en le léchant.

**Peut-être que c'est un peut **_**trop**_** pour moi ? **Dit-il alors qu'il accroche le regard enflammé du vampire. **Mais il est préférable que j'essaye pour que je sache. Hein ?** Finit-il en souriant avant de prendre en bouche sa convoitise.

Leurs regards ne se quittent pas un seul instant pendant que Duo joue avec lui. Le natté sent le pénis dans sa bouche vibrer. C'est le signal qu'il attendait pour le relâcher d'un dernier coup de langue. C'est au tour de Heero de grogne de frustration. D'un battement de cils, Heero se retrouve à son tour au dessus de son partenaire.

**Montre-moi ta grandeur.** Le défit Duo.

Aussitôt Heero retourne Duo se le ventre. Il lui caresse tendrement le creux des reins, lui pétrie les fesses, les écartant pour dévoiler son anus. Le brun agrippe les hanches du natté et les soulèves. Il lui écarte les jambes à l'aide de ses genoux afin de pouvoir se positionner entre.

Duo est à présent à quatre pattes et regarde par-dessus son épaule pour donner son autorisation.

* * *

à suivre...

Désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais du mal avec ce chapitre. Vous aurez remarquez que notre Duo a prit confiance en lui. Je le trouvais un peu trop naïf et qu'il était temps pour lui de se bouger afin qu'il soit enfin heureux.

Ne vous en faites pas, je finirai cette histoire. Moi aussi je déteste lorsque je commence à lire une histoire et que l'auteur arrête sans l'avoir finit.


End file.
